Once Upon a Magazine
by YouSaidForever
Summary: Miley Stewart is an undercover interviewer who is set on a mission; make Nick Grey, the worldwide superstar fall in love with her. Everything is going smoothly until his charming smile, starry eyes and that sexy smirk start to get inside her head. -NILEY-
1. Chapter 1

Once Upon a Magazine

"You asked to see me, boss?" I say as I peek my head through the white door of my boss' office.

My boss, Ariana, smiles when she sees me and shows me with her hand to come closer. I slip through the small gap where the door were opened and enter her grandeur office. She nods towards the chair in front of her desk and I rather unpleasantly sit.

I have a weird hunch about this whole circus.

I've worked for Manhattan Elite magazine since I graduated from Yale two years ago, and I have never been called to the Godzilla's office. Yes, Godzilla office. Because she's all nice and shiny on the outside, but when you get to know Ariana, you realize what kind of a huge bitch she really is. Actually, let me rephrase that. She is a giant green monster with sharp teeth and red hair.

I lean against the soft material of the chair and let my hands fold in my lap. I nervously bite my lower lip as I wait for Ariana to proceed. I stare at the picture that's standing on the far end of the desk, of a little blonde girl with a shiny tiara on top of her head and I smile slightly because she reminds me of my neice, Zora, so much.

Then I'm interrupted by a pretended cough and I look up, a big wave of blush reddens my cheeks as I stare at my boss with an apologetic expression. Ariana leans against her own chair and I notice the giant ring on her finger. I make a small mission to tell Victoria as soon as I see her. God, she loves this kind of gossip.

"You already know why you're here." Ariana says. She claps her hands together and lets them dangle in her lap. I stare at her, confused, before she speaks up again. "Liam did wilt you into your new job, right?"

I slowly shake my head. Ariana sighs and stands up. She walks over to the big wall covered window that overlooks New York, and presses her left hand against the glass. She's quiet for a second and I'm too scared to articulate any sounds.

Then she speaks up. "I decided to promote you." She says simply, and I can't help but to gape at her words. I try to find meaning, try to find what made her choose me out of the whole building and I'm thinking, there's got to be a mistake.

Another Miley Stewart has to be working here, only Ariana didn't realize I'm not that girl.

"You are going to be given a new flat, a new car and a new wardrobe." She turns slightly and skims past my skinny jeans and a t-shirt.

What? I work _for_ a magazine, I don't have to look like I _walked out of_ one.

I nod when she still keeps quiet. That seems to trigger her to continue. "Of course, there's a catch." She says, turning towards the window again. She puts her right hand beside her left one. I supres a giggle as I watch her stand by the window, impressed clearly by whatever she sees.

"What's the catch?" I ask softly. I wipe my sweaty palms against my jeans.

"You're going to be an undercover interviewer." Ariana says it lightly, like it is a job that doesn't comprehend much work when in reality, being an undercover interviewer is what is called the gold job here in Manhattan Elite magazine building. You earn so much money you could use it as a drying tool instead of a towel. I take a deep breath.

Ariana Grande wants _me_, Miley Stewart, a writer of the usual music corner to be her new undercover interviewer.

I feel my blood escape my cellars as I try to lean against the chair as hard as I can. I don't need to freak Ariana out by fainting on the floor right now.

But then I realize what she means by a catch. Being an undercover interviewer is a great opportunity, wished by a lot of people working in this building, but the only bad side of this job is the fact that you move a lot and you never stay in the same town for too long.

It means I will have to move out of my apartment that I share with Victoria. It means I will have to leave the life I've lived so far and live another one.

Every job, new life.

I stand up abruptly, ready to protest and say I can't leave my friend alone. Not right now anyway. But Ariana silences me by putting her hand up in the air. I sulk back into my chair and keep quiet.

"I know about your situation with Mrs. Justice." Ariana says. "If I do recall correctly, she worked here for a year and a half before she'd gotten herself pregnant, true or false?"

I nod slightly. "True." I whisper, I can't let my friend leave on the street because of some job. A hell of a great job, but still, my friend needs me now, more than ever and I can't shoo her to the curb.

Ariana turns around and walks back to her desk and leans against her office chair. She points at me. "You're my jewelry, . Do you know what that means?" She doesn't wait for me to respond. "It means you're something precious to me and I need to make sure you understand how much you're needed in here. Understand?"

I nod.

"Good. Now that we declared that, I have some other information." She opens a file on her MacBook and turns so I can see. There is a big picture of Nick Grey, the memeber of Grey Brothers, a new found band that everybody's crazy for. I let my eyes roam around the picture before I look up and find Ariana looking at me.

"This is your mission." She says, pointing to the screen. I blink.

"I have to find some dirt on Grey Brothers?"

Ariana shakes her head. "You have to charm Nick Grey." I watch her for a few moments, trying to process all the information I've gotten in the last fifteen minutes. When I come up with nothing, just more problems on my back, I look at Ariana again, hopelessly. "You know," She says, "make him like you, trust you. Get inside his life, then find something worth publishing."

I gulp. "What's in it for me," I say, "except for this job, of course."

Ariana nods like she was expecting this question. "I will make sure you and Mrs. Justice live wealthy for the rest of your life."

I bite my lip again, a habit I inherited from my father. I run my fingers through my hair.

"Are you in or out. I need to know now." Ariana presses. "I will understand if you can't. You're old job is still yours."

I know how much I struggle to pay the rent for a pregnant 23 year old and me. I am the only one who works, Victoria is on maternity leave and one paycheck is maybe enough for the two of us, but with a baby on it's way we'll be short a lot.

We probably won't be able to buy a crib, let alone all the other stuff a baby needs.

This is an opportunity of a life time. The baby could have everything he or she needs. I smile slightly as I imagine a baby Victoria running around a big backyard in it's diapers. I sigh.

Victoria and I grew up together in North Carolina. We met in middle school, when one of the boys sprayed my locker red and she helped me clean it. Since then we have been inherent.

So that's why I stand up, smile and say, "I'll do it.".

Ariana smiles encouragingly, nodding her head as if I made the right choice. I smile as I walk out of the office and I'm still smiling as I exit the elevator and enter my own office.

My ex-office.

* * *

The front door slam behind my back as I shrug off my red coat. I hang it in the hallway closet and then lean my head back, groaning. "Vic?" I call. I hear soft footsteps and when I turn around I find my pregnant best friend, with her bulging stomach, standing near me with a huge smile stretched across her face.

I sigh, knowing I'll rip off that smile.

"How was work, Miles?" She asks, putting her hands on her belly protectingly. I let a small smile turn up my lips at the sight. That baby will have a one heck of a mother.

"I got a promotion today." I say and I watch as Victoria's expression changes. She gapes at me, then puts her hands over her mouth and squeals really loudly.

"Oh my God, I knew you could do it! Where did she put you? Oh my Gosh, did you get a full page or did the bitch give you only a half? " So many questions, I sigh. She looks so happy for me and I feel like such a backstabber for agreeing on this.

"Look," I start, but I'm interrupted by Victoria as she jumps on me, enclosing her skinny arms around my frame. I hug her back, and her stomach presses against mine.

"Victoria." I push her away gently, just enough for her to understand she needs to step away. I sigh. There are really no words to say to your best friend that you're technically becoming a part of a brothel.

"You seem worried." She says, biting her lower lip. "Did something happen?"

I nod slowly. Something did happen. "My new job is a great one, but –"

"Just spit it out." She urges, her eyes glistening with worry.

"I am an undercover interviewer." I blur out and then cover my mouth with my hand.

She stares at me for a few seconds, and I cross my fingers behind my back. The apartment is so quiet I hear my grandma's clock that sits in the kitchen. Then suddenly Victoria is laughing, so hard I have to hold her shoulders to stop her from falling to the ground.

She's doubling over, holding her stomach. "With who?" She asks, once she calms down. I sigh.

"Nick Grey." I say, pushing few strands of my hair away. Victora's eyes bulge out of their walls.

"Fuck. Really?" She asks. I nod. "Wait he lives in LA, right?"

I knew this part is coming up. "I...Yeah, my plane leaves tonight." I say, rubbing my temple now. I feel like shit again, and I mentally curse myself for thinking she'd be happy. I'm going to break her heart all over again.

But then she smiles encouragingly, and presses her hands flat on my back and pushes me down the hall with her trotting behind me. I obidiently walk realizing I might as well be cooperative with a pregnant woman.

We enter my bedroom and Victoria pushes me on the bed and I sit and look at her.

She turns to me and raises an eyebrow. "Why are you looking at me like I'm about to grow two heads?" She jokes.

I smile. "I guess I thought there'd be tears, and a lot more explaining to do." I say.

Victoria opens my closet and pulls out deftly a big suitcase, and my smile gets bigger as I remember the time when I dragged the same suitcase up the stairs that lead to our apartment, cursing loudly at the fact that we had to choose a building with no elevator.

"Oh, you have tons of explaining to do but I thought you might as well do it as you pack." She says, opening my suitcase next to me. I stand up abruptly and help her get the zipper.

Then I tell her everything.

* * *

"Take care, and call." Victoria fixes the scarf that is hanging flatly around my neck. She smoothes it out. "I mean that. Call me in the middle of the night if you have to." She gives me a stern look.

I nod. "I promise."

"Don't forget to wash your clothes apart. Red with red, green with green. You don't want—" She starts, but then I interrupt her by pushing a finger against her lips.

"Yeah, Vic, I don't want _that_ to happen again." I say, laughing and referring to an incident that happened a couple of months ago when Victoria left me alone for a few weeks to go on a business trip. Let's just say I'll never wear that dress again.

Victoria kisses my finger and I smile. I let my arm fall down and suddenly we're enveloped in a total curse of silence. She bites her lip and I see tears gathering in her eyes. She is a pregnant woman after all. I let my arms slip around her small bulging form. "I thought we agreed this was a happy thing, not something to cry over."

She sniffs in my shoulder. "I know, I'm just so sad." She whispers and I let out a loud chuckle.

"It's the hormones, sweets." I whisper soothingly in her ear and rub her back.

Then I pull away and squeeze her shoulders. "Listen to me." I say trying to alleviate saying goodbye. Even if it's for a small amount of time. "Your appointment is on the seventeenth this month. You will tell Avan to get his scrabby ass and take you. You don't have to do this alone. If you feel different, or if you're in pain you will go sooner. You will have to take care of yourself for a while, but I promise I will come back as soon as I can." I say making sure she understands every word I spoke. Then I pull her back in a hug and kiss the skin where her shirt fell from her shoulders.

Victoria pulls away and wipes her tears. I hear the taxi pulling out front. "Bye." I whisper.

"Hey Miles," She puts her hand on my shoulder and I look at her. "Don't fall in love with the guy." She says.

I roll my eyes. "Trust me; I won't."

She winks and moves aside as I walk through the open door, my suitcase trotting behind me as I pull it along. I walk and keep my head high because I know I can't entrenche with turning back.

The drive is quiet. I look outside as we pass grassland after grassland. I try to remember everything I see, because I know I'll need it when I miss home. I rub my hands together and only then do I realize I'm shaking. I lean against my seat and close my eyes.

_Just calm down_. I say to myself. _Everything will be okay._

Sooner than later I'm waiting in the line to board the plane. I hold my ticket in my hand so tight my hand is becoming blue. Then suddenly I'm pushed into a seat next to a window and we're flying up and soon I'm looking at clouds trying to remember my high school days and the time when our chemistry teacher told us of what are clouds made of. When I don't succeed I let my eyes wonder at the front of the plane and I notice a familiar dark puddle of hair.

_Demi Torres._

I sigh. I should've known Ariana would do something like this. Huge bitch, like I said.

But then as I stare into her gorgeous dark hair I realize this could play in my favor. I let a small smile show on my face, but then I turn it in an abhorrent frown. I raise my arm up.

"May I help you, Miss?" A stewardess comes up with a cart. I huff.

"I feel sick sitting next to a window. All this clouds and height." I say looking at the stewardess right in the eyes. She seems annoyed for a second but then, I have to give her credits for that, smiles like she won a lottery.

"I'm sorry, Miss, but you should've thought about that when you were paying for your ticket." She says nicely and I want to strangle her. Like, doesn't she see how hard I'm trying?

I fake a big smile. "Look, I'm really afraid of heights." I say, begging her with my eyes. "Is there anywhere else I can sit, please?"

I see her eyes wonder around the room and she sighs. "There's an open seat up front."

I stand up, "I'll take it." I push this guys legs away as I try not to lose my balance. The stewardess is looking at me but I could care less. When I finally step into one of those hallways between rows of seats I let a breath of relief out.

Maybe this all will be over a lot of sooner and I'll be back to Victoria before I know it.

I hear the stewardess huff behind me and I roll my eyes. I bet the staff is much more nicer in lower class. I stiff my purse in my hand as I walk towards the only other open seat; the one next to Demi.

When I sit down I realize she's sleeping. Her head rests on a small pillow with a _cinderella_ written on it and there's quiet blasting of music coming from her iPod that's safely tucked in her sweater pocket. I sigh, I guess at least I'll get some sleep before I have to test my acting skills.

About half an hour later I feel stirring beside me. I lower the book I've been reading so far and let my eyes wonder to the girl next to me. She rubs her eyes and yawns.

_So cute._

I shake off these thoughts. This is just like all of my artists I've promoted in Manhattan Elite magazine. She's a job, I remind myself.

"Hi." I say quietly, putting on my innocent face on. She peers up at me then pulls out the headphones out of her ears. I smile.

"Did you say something?" She asks, sitting up.

I put the book on my lap. "I just wanted to say hi. You know, since we're gonna be stuck on this plane for a while."

She smiles. "I'm Demi." She says, even thought I figure she knows I recognized her.

I reach out my hand and she gladly takes it. I laugh. "Miley Stewart." I say.

Demi giggles. "Well, Miley Stewart, what awaits for you in LA?" She asks and she sounds genuinely interested. My heart squezes of guilt but I push it aside.

"Actually," I start, smiling, "I'm going for a vacation."

She pushes her pink blanket away and I notice she's wearing pajamas. I laugh loudly. Demi looks at me strangely for a second and I put my hand on my mouth. "I'm so sorry!" I let out a strangled cry. "God, I didn't mean to laugh at you it's just...I thought you'd be much more of a diva and not this laid back." This makes her laugh her too.

"Oh, you haven't met Joe. God now that's a diva." She leans closer to me and says. I chuckle as a picture of Joe Gray appears in my mind.

"Oh, don't talk to me about divas. I live with my pregnant best friend."

"Ouch." She says, laughing. I fix my blanket so it covers my right hand. A sudden chill runs along my body.

Demi throws her blanket at me.

"What?" I turn to her, holding the blanket in my hand.

She points to the blanket with her chin. "Take it." She says then turns to the window. I stare at the pink blanket in my hand and realize how nice this really is.

She's a superstar sitting next to a laic and she's offering me her blanket even thought she only met me a few minutes ago. That's something I'd be surprised to get out of my mother who knew me from the moment I poked out of her vagina, not from a total stranger. I feel a strange affection towards this dark haired girl.

"Thanks."

She's quiet after that. I lean my head against the soft pillow Victoria packed in my bag and raise my book. I let my mind enter into the role of Chris as I read how he –

"You're a fan of love stories I see." Demi comments as she lets her head rest on her fist. She looks over the cover of the book I'm holding. "The Pact, I approve." She says, smiling.

I return the smile, then close off the book. "What's your favorite book?" I honestly wonder.

She seems to think for a second, but the answer is so unexpected I'm taken back. "Delirium."

"How come?" I wonder leniencly.

Her eyes glossen. "Because of the ending." She says simply. "It makes me wish to have that one person in my life I could irrevocably love."

I let her words carry me. It sounds so beautiful coming out of her mouth and I'm taken back by the honesty I can detect in her voice.

Then her faces shifts and a plastic expression is created. "But I can't have everything, right?"

I stare into my lap. "Right." I whisper.

A few minutes later she elbows me. I turn my head so I can look at her. "We should go out sometimes." She says, then her eyes get starry. "Even better, you could come with me tonight."

I stare at her. "What's tonight?" I ask, kind of scared.

She smiles encouragingly. "Oh, just this dinner thing with my family." My breath gets stuck in my throat. Her family. "And some friends." She adds, biting her lip.

I gawk at her. "What friends, exactly?" I ask, crossing my arms over my chest. She laughs.

"Don't worry, Miley. It's just gonna be the Gray family and us." She smiles. I let a smile turn my lips up too.

Gray family. I pretend to think about it. "Sure." I say. Demi's smile brightens my day.

"Oh thank God!" She guffaws. "I owe you big time!"

I shake my head slightly. "No, it would be an honor, actually." I smile.

Demi reaches over and touches my hand. It's an intimate gesture but I can't help but to really, really like it. "I think we're gonna be great friends!" She says, laughing.

All I manage to do is nod. I stay quiet for the rest of the flight, pretending to sleep. But it's this nagging feeling I have in the pit of my stomach that I can't shake off. As I sit with my head leaned back on a pillow and pretend to sleep, I think of every childhood memory I preserved through years but I can't find the moment I became such a good liar.

Anyway, plan A is accomplished; now all I have to do is make a worldwide superstar fall in love with me.

Not impossible at all.

* * *

_**A/N: Hi. Okay, so I'm really looking forward to writing this, so I'd like to hear your opinions? And besides, who ever answers my question in a review (you can still review even if you don't have an account!) will be mentioned in the next chapter in any way you want! Like, you write an answer to my question and write in which way you want to be mentioned in the story. You can be Nick's manager or whoever you'd like to be (except love interest of course :) Even though I think everybody wants to be that!). **_

_**The Question: Favorite show?**_

_**How's everybody's spending May 1**__**st**__**? I'm gonna lay in my bed the whole day and read! You?**_

_**Thanks for reading,**_

_**Xoxo Lori.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the named characters, it all belongs to rightful people. All I own is the plot and characters' personality. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_"The supreme happiness of life is the conviction that we are loved." - _Victor Hugo**  
**

**Chapter 2**

**Nick**

"A woman best asset is her bum. Case closed." I hear my brother, Joe explaining the point of dating to our fifteen year old brother. I lean against the back of the big creme colored couch in my sweet sweet room in a five star hotel.

God bless America.

"I want a girlfriend with a good personality." Frankie answers, and I can picture him crossing his arms over his slightly chubby chest as he argues with a brother with the lowest intelligence. I stifle a laugh.

I can hear Joe sighing. "Dude, the point in having girlfriends is to get one thing from them and guess what? It's not marriage!" Joe huffs when Frankie doesn't say anything. "It's getting laid! That's what you have to get out of them. God, you'd think after spending fifteen years with me, you'd learn to be as cool as I am."

Frankie laughs. "One problem there, man. You ain't cool."

Just when I'm about to laugh, the door of the living room open and Joe rushes in, red faced with foam flying of his ears. Okay, so not really but hey he might as well looked like it.

I let one eyebrow dangle up curiously. "What? Don't tell me a highschooler got on your nerves."

He sits down next to me and stares at the black screen of the giant flat tv. I sigh, knowing what I planned to be a peaceful afternoon before the dreaded family dinner, will be nothing but as buzzing as it had been all my life. Nonetheless, I pat my brothers shoulder softly. "He's got the smart genes, I'm afraid." I say.

That earns my thigh a punch. "You just make fun of me. My time will come up once at last." Joe laughs like those cartoon villains always do.

"Yeah, like tonight. When you tell mom about you eloping with Demi." I say and he stops laughing.

Joe did the stupidest thing that anyone in this world can do. He started dating his best friend, and not only did he fall completely head over heals in love with her, but he knocked her up and instead of confessing to mom or dad, they eloped.

The worst part is, I'm kind of apart of it, which makes me the same villain as Joe.

"I'm sure mom will be happy for me and Dems." Joe says, but it doesn't really sound like he's sure of it. It's mom we're talking about.

"Dude, I'm really happy that you found happiness with an amazing girl, but we both know we're both dead when you confess tonight." I turn my head to see if anyone's here. It's not safe to talk openly if we don't want anyone else to hear.

Joe smooths out the button up shirt he's wearing. "Don't worry, Nick. I'll tell mom you had nothing to do with it."

"And when she asks who was with you to be a witness?"

He shrugs. "I'll say it was one of my club friends. Relax, she never has to know." I do relax, though. I lift my feet onto the coffee table. The nagging feeling that's been bugging me to find a way to stay out of the way on tonights dinner still can't fly off my mind.

Maybe I could fake a stomach ache. But then I'd have to give up my interview with Ryan tomorrow because mom would make me go to the doctors. I sigh.

"Dude,_ relax_." Joe elbows me. "Besides, when Demi called this morning she said she's bringing a friend to dinner."

* * *

**Miley**

I'm standing in a vast entrance hall of a five star hotel.

"C'mon our rooms are ready." Demi sneaks up behind me and winks at me. I shoot her a big enthusiastic smile and follow her up the stairs.

"You know, I feel so out of place here, everything is so..._glamour_?" The card of my room dangle in my hand as we walk. Yes, they use _cards_ not keys. "I'm pretty sure Gardaland is the priciest place I've ever been to." I joke.

"Then be ready to have the time of your life." Demi is the first one to open her door. She glides the card right in the place and the door open, and I wonder why people still use keys when _carding_ is so easy.

Full of new born felicity, I glide the card the same way Demi did few seconds ago. Well, let me rephrase that; I think I mimicked Demi but in reality, as to the red flashing monitor above the card manager, I suck.

Demi laughs. "Not easy as it seems, eh?" She takes the card out of my hand and I watch as her hand does the same thing she'd done on her door.

Magically, the door click open.

"Wha—how did you just do that?" I gawk. Demi laughs it off and pushes the door wide open.

"Practice makes perfect. Don't worry, by the time your little vacation finishes, you'll be a pro at this." She says with a smile.

"I guess we'll see, won't we?" I lean in and give Demi a one sided hug. She returns it with a kiss on my cheek. For a second, I stand there buzzed because that affection reminds me of Victoria so much, it makes me numb.

But then Demi shakes me out of it with a gentle push. "I'll pick you up around sevenish?" She holds two pointy fingers at me, as she starts walking backwards to her room.

I sadly smile at her, because I just can't shake off that with a single gesture, Demi reminded me so much of a one girl that's ever been there for me. Who's never left my side. It scares me to think of Demi as someone like Victoria because –even though I don't want her to be- Demi is my job.

She's no one else but someone I have to lie to.

Still, Victoria is my number one interest right now, and because of that I show Demi a thumb up. "Sounds great." I say and watch as she disappears behind the door of her hotel room.

When I get inside do I only notice the wealth of this hotel. I mean, with first glance I realized this is where all the Hollywood celebrity heads to when travelling, I just didn't realize it would be this high maintenance.

Don't sue me wrong but there is _an iPad_ on the bedside table.

I throw my suitcase on the bed and sink into the softness of the mattress. I feel like royal. And just about as I decide to rest for a few hours before the important dinner; my cellphone buzzes.

I don't even know how I fished the phone out of my purse, but the next thing I know is that I'm answering the phone with a tired yawn and a sultry "Heya.".

"How's LA treating you?" The annoying voice of no other than my boss makes me silently groan. Does that woman have _any_ private life? It's like all she does is work and plan evil ideas to stitch on my back.

I sigh. "I just got off the plane. With Demi Torres." In the 'Demi Torres' part I add a snarky accent. I don't need her thinking I'm actually having fun being her marionette.

"You don't sound very delighted." Ariana says. "Did something bad happen?"

I roll my eyes. Of course she'd act like her tiny manicured hands weren't involved. "Nothing bad." I say cheerful. Okay, maybe to cheerful. "Everything is going as planned, actually." I add a bit calmer.

She's my boss after all and as much as I hate her I don't need to give her another reason to doubt my act. God knows how much I need the money.

Ariana is quiet for a second and I wonder where she is. The giant diamond ring flashes through my mind again, and I wonder who would _actually marry_ that woman. But I tap it away because I have bigger things to settle over.

"There's this big family dinner happening tonight and I'm invited. Gray family as well." I say, a slight spook grinding its way behind my back. It's your job, I remind myself.

"Fine. Call me back with the details first thing in the morning." Ariana says strictly and I can imagine her pout her lips as she gives command to ones she thinks aren't smart enough to think for themselves.

Honestly, that woman is a godzilla.

"Will do." I say then hang up. Even if the miles from New York to LA aren't really that long, a weird hunch settles over me and I decide it's the jet lag.

And honestly, I'm lying to myself.

* * *

"You ready?" Demi asks as I open my room door. I throw a last glance in the mirror.

I'm wearing a pale blue dress that flows beautifuly down to my mid thigh. A black leather jacket is slung over my shoulders and I can barely trace the sign of my black pumps. The look I was going for was cool, but pretty. A popular darker with a hint of Quinn Febray beauty.

All in all, I looked beautiful.

"Let's get this show on the road." I say wishfully, grabbing my black leather purse off the small shoe closet by the door.

The first time when I notice Demi glowing in the light is when we're walking out of the hotel. She's wearing a creme mid thigh dress with elbow long sleeves. Her hands are ovaled with series of different rings and creme plums with tiny diamonds on the heel are on her feet.

She looks so pretty it took my breath away.

"You look really beautiful." I say as we sit in the taxi. Demi waves her hand in the air absent-mindedly, like she was used at getting comments like that and didn't think much of them.

We're quiet after that, and the only sound is coming from the radio. I sigh.

"Look," Demi stars. "I'm sorry for being bitchy, it's just...I'm really nervous."

I look at her confused. The media always stated how well the Torres and Grey family worked together. It always seemed they were like a one big happy family.

Could this be my story?

"Why?" I manage to crook out. Then I silently slap myself because of how stupid I'm acting. "I mean-uh, why are you nervous?"

Demi doesn't seem to notice my unstoppable tongue. She's looking at her lap and is fiddling with her fingers. My heart swells at the sight of her so, broken but so, so together.

"What's the matter, Demi?" I put my hand on her shoulder and move my thumb a bit trying to calm her down.

"I really love him." She says. "I don't want you pointing fingers at me, because you really don't know me."

"I won't judge you." I whisper. "I promise."

That seems to be what triggers her to speak up a bit louder, and most of the shakiness in her voice is gone. "We fell in love. Me and Joe."

As much as I had been calm in front of her, a big alarm was going off in my head. She and Joe?

I mean, there were always rumours. Ever since they've gotten famous there were always talks about the chemistry between the oldest brother and the diva that just shoved up when they did. They always said it could be seen in their eyes, but knowing fans and media like to guess that upon everyone, I never thought of it much.

"The problem is," Demi says. "he knocked me up a few weeks ago—"

I gasp. "You—'re pregnant?" My eyes immediately fall down onto her tummy and I wonder if that's why I felt so connected with her this afternoon. Maybe it's the baby, it connected me and Victoria on a higher level, maybe it's doing the same thing with me and Demi.

Let's hope not, for the sake of Victoria's baby.

She nods, but there is a small smile playing at the ends of her lips. "Yeah, but that's not everything, I'm afraid."

I wait patiently for her to continue.

"Instead of telling anyone, Joe and I...we eloped."

"You, wait WHAT?"

If I thought make Nick Grey fall in love with me was complicated, I swear it became a second nature to me in this moment.

"We're telling our parents tonight, which is why I invited you in the first place. Oh God that sounds horrible—"

I nod feeling like a bubble has been finally ripped open. Everything made sense now. "No I get it. If you bring a total stranger to your home your parents won't do anything dramastic. It's kind of brilliant, actually."

I have to give her some credit, I mean she acted on impulse. Demi saw me as someone she can use but the problem is, a problem she didn't intent, that now I know her secret.

And because of that, she's going to keep me on her good side.

Demi smiles, "Thanks for, y'know, not jumping out of the car." She laughs. "I'm not using you, just so you know. I really do like you and I hope we can be friends."

"I know you're not using me," _But I'm using you_, I think, "and I promise I'll try my best to help you out there tonight as much as I can."

It hits me like a tons of bricks when I notice how easy it is to lie and fraud people. But then I realize that maybe I'm not lying, maybe I really do like Demi and want to be friends with her.

Then I realize there is not_ maybe_, I do like Demi. And it's going to bite me back in the ass.

* * *

**Nick**

If I thought I was nervous all of it disappeared when I saw in what condition Joe was.

He waltzed in my room, a panic expression set on his face, his shirt's buttons buttoned wrong and his usually gelled hair sticked out in every direction.

As much as I wanted to laugh, I realized he was in deep shit and decided maybe I could test the ground. He can't be like this in front of mom or dad. They'll realize he's a nervous wreck and wonder what's wrong. And we can't show them _we_ think eloping is wrong. We have to play it like Demi and Joe wanted to elope and not tell anyone, including me as Joe said this morning.

Plus, I had to practice the surprised face and a loud gasp up until now.

"You look like you just got hit by a bus, and I'm sugar-coating it." I state, my eyes skimming past his outfit. He scoffs for a second.

"I'm freaking out here!"

I roll my eyes. "Dude, it's not like this is your first time of doing something wrong. You know they'll get over this."

"Not this man," he says. "You know how they get about the religious stuff. It's not the secret wedding I'm scared 'bout. It's the baby thing."

I shrug. "Then tell them the wedding happened on the day you guys had sex. And a few weeks from now tell them you guys are pregnant. When it all dawns up a bit. Mom'll be exastic about being a grandma."

"You did not just say that." He cringes.

When I'm about to answer him, the door of my bedroom open and both our eyes skip to the woman peeking inside.

"Demi!" I exclaim. How did we not hear the doorbell?

Joe is already hugging Demi so tight it makes my head spin let alone hers. They look like one of those couples we see in chick flicks at the end of the movie.

Not that I watch chick flicks.

_Psh_.

"It's just another bump in the road. We're going to survive this." Demi is cooing Joe's head in her hands, and they're talking really quiet. Okay, so that might have something to do with the fact that they're only a few centimeters apart.

"We'll see, won't we." Joe says back and then moves away from her. Both me and Demi hurry up to try to do some good to his hair and his clothes but soon, mom is calling us 'to get our buts here or no dinner for us.'.

Oh how I wish that happens.

Seven minutes later, Joe, Demi and I are walking down the corridor that leads to the kitchen. I can feel Demi's hands shaking as we're getting closer to the door any minutes.

Then suddenly, Frankie jumps out, laughing. "Guys you _have_ to meet Miley! She's so funny!"

I glance at Joe who's confused, I mean who's Miley?, but Demi is almost giggling. _Almost_.

So I guess Miley is the friend Demi invited over.

I sigh. Better get this show on the road.

Frankie pulls me in the kitchen by holding my hand and the two love birds behind me follow like loyal dogs. We're suddenly bubbled in scents of amazing food, due to our own personal chef Raquel.

"Frankie go wash you hands, dinner is almost served!" Mom's displeasing face is the first thing I see. She's shaking her head disapprovingly as Frankie runs past the dining table and jumps onto the sofa, next to a girl in a blue dress.

I roll my eyes, another one of Demi's week friends.

You see Demi has three type of friends. One type is the one I like to call _the dumpings_. They're the loud obnoxious girls who Demi meets in clubs and hangs out with for the night. She usually dumps them next morning.

Then, there's _the bulletins._ Yes, _the bulletins_ because Demi mostly meets them on her tours or when she's doing something daily. And the meeting part is not what makes them the bulletins. No, it's the fact that it's so obvious they're using Demi for fame it might as well flash on their foreheads like bulletin boards.

Not that Demi listens to me when I tell her that.

But anyway, the third one are _the straighters_. They're the group of people who she'd known for forever now. It kind of includes me and Joe, but _the straighters_ are mostly girls. They're the only honest, true, real friends Demi's got.

It seems petty to wait and see which one of these categories this _Milly_ chick falls into.

"Nick why are you just standing there?" Mom waltzes into the room holding a big bowl of green salad. "Do something!" She exclaims.

Of course when _Milly_ is here, she'll act all housewife. Bullshit.

I grab the first thing I see at the table and carry it inside our enormous kitchen. Raquel is standing at a counter slicing bread and pouring mayonnaise on it. I sneak up behind her and pinch some skin exposed where her toggery has ridden down.

She squeals and drops the knife. "Fuck you Grey." She elbows me hard in the stomach making me wince.

God that woman has a punch.

"Ouch, who did you think I was? I serial killer?" I groan. When I look up her piercing eyes are staring at me with a glint in them. I smile.

"I hate you." Raquel says, smiling. I pretend to be hurt and puck my lips. "Are you going to cry and call your mommy?" She speaks with a baby tone.

I smirk. "You mean like _you_ did that day in the sand box?"

She rolls her eyes. "We were seven!"

"I told you I'd never forget it."

"Yeah, yeah even when we're old and grumpy." She mutters.

Then the pang of the door hitting the wall echo through the kitchen. We both jump up slightly.

"Nick soup is ready, go eat." My mother is standing by the door, her golden dress pinching me in the eyes but not as hard as the itchy feeling I get whenever I find myself in the same room as Raquel and mom.

Her face is smoothed out and emotionless but her eyes are skimming past me then onto Raquel then onto me again. Okay, so they're piercing a fire where I'm standing.

"Nick I told you to go." She says in an icy cold tone.

And I go. Even if I'm actually feeling the look of disappointment I'm getting from Raquel as I walk slowly, much to slowly, out of the kitchen.

After the strange (or not so strange, depends on how much time you've spent in our home) encounter with mom and Raquel, the dinner was smoothness.

Which is about to get changed.

The dessert is at the table, Joe is shaking with nervousness and Demi is patting his knee beneath the table.

"So, Denise," Demi stands up, smoothing down her dress. "Paul, mom and dad, I'd like to say a few words."

We all take our glasses.

"This is really, _really _hard for me to say but I think I should just get it out there, not wait and stall." She pauses, "This is something that has to be done."

Joe stands up next to her.

"I..." She bites her bottom lip, her eyes averting to me then to the blue dress girl and then finally to mom, dad, Dianna and Eddie. "I'm pregnant."

Then there's hell. Literally. It is much worse anyone expected. Dad is sending plates in the air, mom is shrieking, Dianna is crying and Eddie is trying to get his hands on Joe and most likely strangle him.

Somehow, in the middle of all that chaos I succeed to sneak out. I end up outside, and sit down onto the front porch steps.

It's so cold outside, but calm. I can still hear the loud voices coming from inside, but the noise from around me somehow seem to cuddle it quiet for a while.

I wonder if they stopped fighting and realized they could either disown them or accept the fact that they love each other.

I'm praying for the latter.

There's soft footprints heard from behind me, but I don't turn around. I don't need someone to interrupt my time alone. In this mess I got into with fame and everything, it seemed like I never have time for myself to sit outside and watch the world anymore.

I hear raised voices again. _Crack_ - there goes another plate.

"It's a war zone out there." She sits down and sighs. I glance at her and notice she was starring off into the sky. I bump my shoulder with hers.

"At least we're not in the center of it." I laugh.

"But they seem happy." I can feel she's looking at me now. I can't find the words to say so I just nod. " The supreme happiness of life is the conviction that we are loved." She whispers.

I let my eyes close for a moment, I know that quote. Victor Hugo.

"I'm Miley." She extends her hand out for me to shake. I stare at it for a few seconds then just gently push it away.

"Look—" I start but she presses her finger on my lips and that silences me up. And as much as creepy as it sounds, her finger is so soft against my lips it almost feels magnificent. Almost.

"Hear that?" Miley raises her eyebrow but her smile is as radiant as the sun.

I shake my head, her finger is still pressing against my lips.

"Exactly." She says, with a big smirk. "It's quiet."

Soon we're both disappearing behind the front door, the coolness of the night left behind. As we're walking inside, I can't help but to notice how beautiful Miley is. She's got that tan thing going on, a pair of beautiful blue eyes and a smile to kill for.

Miley.

I'm going to remember that girl.

* * *

**a/n: I am so sorry for the long wait on this chapter. I can promise you guys that I worked on this chapter almost every day, and still I think it's not my best work...I'm not really good at all that meeting chapters. It's going to get better as soon as drama starts, I promise. Anyway, I wanted to say thanks for all those reviews (12!) :O It's insane. Oh and, in this chapter you meet a new character (Raquel) & it's definitely not the end of her...**

**I love you guys and take care, don't get hit in the head with a ball in gym class :) **


	3. Chapter 3

"_A great artist is a great man in a great child_." – Victor Hugo

**Chapter 3**

**Miley**

The moment me and Nick walk back into the dining room we are ambushed by silence.

"Maybe we shouldn't interrupt." I whisper as we stand in the doorway. Nick glances at me then at his family. I can see him deciding what is better, wait outside with a strange girl who quotes a french poet or go back to his destructive family.

I wasn't really flattered by the choice he made.

"I've never seen them like this, just so you know." He whispers and I stare at the family room, not _understanding_ how a family could be this inclement. Demi is looking down at her hands, her whole body stiff and waiting for this storm to pass over. Joe is standing behind her, his eyes running around the room but never staying on a spot for too long.

Mrs. Torres is staring at her daughter, just staring like she is seeing her for the first time. But she doesn't have those birth eyes when she realizes how beautiful and strong her baby girl is. No, quite the opposite, she is looking at Demi with so much hatred I feel it across the room.

Mr. Grey and Mr. Torres are whispering something between themselves. I can't hear what it is, but by their faces I can tell it's not something anyone wants to talk about.

Finally, Mrs. Grey speaks up, her voice is like a light in the tunnel after the silence. "Divorce." She says, standing up.

"What?" Demi looks up.

"Divorce. It's the only solution for this inconvenience." Joe stares at his mother like she'd grown two heads over the last five minutes. A sharp pain slices through me as I look at the devastated look Demi has.

I understand why she was so frightened now. Demi knew something like this would happen, she knew their parents wouldn't agree. She knew how everything would play out and she was terrified of what she must do.

It's Joe or her family.

There is no other way to end is. She has to choose and she has to do it soon.

"Mom please think about this—" Joe starts but is quickly interrupted by his father.

"Your mother is right. You're too young to be married." He says sharply.

Nick pushes past me into the vast room and I stare at him with horrified eyes. Is he insane? He can't walk in now!

"They are 22 years old, dad. You can't really stop them." He sighs.

Mr. Torres starts shaking his head behind Mr. Grey . "Nicholas you don't understand the consequences of this marriage!"

"There is a chance you can both lose fame over this. What if the fans start hating Joe for marrying Demi? Or if it is the other way around?" Mrs. Grey yells, making my heart beat much faster. They all look so disappointed, so full of hate, and I really have a strange urge to hug Demi really tight.

Besides, I can't imagine how Victoria would feel if I wasn't supportive of her pregnancy. And even though they don't know, I have a strong feeling that the Grey and Torres family wouldn't approve of the child.

"You don't know that!" Demi stands up abruptly and hits the table with her hand. "Stop making accusations when you don't know anything!"

"You're a child! You're the one who doesn't know anything!"

"I'm 22, I'm not a child anymore!"

"You're getting a divorce and that is final."

"You can't do that, we're legal to make our own choices!"

"You're stupid! Do you want to lose everything you have? Stop being so damn selfish and look around you!"

A branch smacks in half in my head and I step into the room with strong force. "Shut up!" I cry out. "Just _shut up_."

Mrs. Grey looks taken back for a second, but I can see Demi shooting me a small smile. That's enough to make my tongue have no boundaries.

"Can't you see they love each other? Isn't that what's supposed to be important here?" I look them all in the eyes, trying to get them to understand what's really going on here. "So what if everything does fall apart and they lose the money they have now? What? You're all going to have to start regular jobs, jobs that _normal_ people do. Is that what's so unacceptable for you?"

Mrs. Torres gaps, "How dare you—"

"I'm not finished." I spat, "News flash, you're not better than any average person who earns for his living. All you have is a perfect daughter and perfect sons who earn that for you. So, try to think about the consequences of _your_ actions. You are going to lose both of it; the money and your children if you don't find a way to make up for tonights words." I pause, "You all don't _deserve_ to be in their lives. That's how stupid you are."

With that I shut up and glare at the elder.

Mrs. Grey is the first one to speak. "I think it is time for this impish girl to go home." She says coldly before she turns on her heel and starts walking out of the dining room.

Impish?

I'll give her impish. "At least being impish is better then being a straight forward world class number one bitch."

I swear I hear Nick laugh when his mother turns around and glares at me. "Get her out of my house, now." She commands.

Nick takes my elbow in his hand. "I'll drive her home." When I don't move a bit, he mutters in my ear, "Miley, just let it go and come with me."

It's silent as we exit the house, the front door hitting in my back as we're welcomed into the cold night. I push Nick's hand away from my elbow and huff at him, annoyed at the whole world right now.

"It was really amazing to stick up for Demi when you've only known her for this short time." He says quietly as we head for the garage.

"They're impossible." I guffaw, "How did you manage to grow up with those monsters as your parents!"

He chuckles, but I can see I offended him a slight bit. "Sorry,"

"It's fine." He shrugs. We continue to walk in silence until we reach big silver doors and he types something up into a small computer. It clicks and the door open, revealing the driveway where everyone dumps their cars.

"They used to be great parents." He suddenly says, "Before the fame, I mean."

"How so?"

"Well, for an instance, mom would take me and Joe to the zoo every Saturday." His whole face lights up as he remembers the story he's about to tell me."She'd buy us ice-cream and popcorns. We had fun."

"Sounds like you had a great childhood." I bump my shoulder with his and he smiles cheekily at me. The moonlight is making his eyes look disturbingly good. He is beautiful. "What happened when you got famous?" I ask, a part of me wanting to scribble his answer down for the magazine. And a part of me wantsto choke the other.

Then suddenly he comes to a halt. "That's a story for another time." He says and then points to the car next to us. My eyes grow out of its pupils as I stare at the brand new Aston Martin.

Holy shit.

"You—" I stare at him, then at the car. "You drive that _thing_?"

Nick smirks as he fishes the keys out of his pocket. "That thing has a name, y'know."

I swear my whole face is sucked out into a huge tomato. Why can he make me blush?

"I bet it's Nick Junior or something classy as that." I try to act snarky.

He shakes his head as he unlocks to car. "Nah, it's actually Dinky."

"_Dinky_?" I question, a smile playing my lips up. I bite my lip to try to prevent the laugh escaping my mouth but when I glance at the car again; I'm over the edge.

The laugh is so loud and obnoxious that I have to stoop to breathe. My lungs feel like they're going to give up on me and my stomach hurts as I laugh loudly into the night.

What's so unbelievable is that only a few minutes ago I was screaming my head off at his mom, and now I'm laughing at his poorly chosen name of his car and he's going to drive me home.

Nick made me laugh when all I wanted was to scream.

A few minutes later I calm down, my breath gets back to normal and I stand up and glance over at Nick who has an amusing smile attached to his lips. He has his arms crossed over his chest.

"Are you done?" He asks, still looking amused.

"God, I haven't laughed like this in a while." I say, finally catching up with air. "I can't believe you drive this car." I still can't get it over in my head.

When I was little, my dad used to buy old cars and try to rebuild them. We spent years and years in that old garage, sometimes I was helping and sometimes I was studying. But one thing my dad always said, was that one time, no matter when or where he will drive an Aston Martin.

He still says he will.

"What's so special about Dinky?" He enquiries.

I shrug. "It's this thing with my dad. He always wanted to drive an Aston Martin."

"How so?" He mimicks me and I slide out my tongue playfully.

"He is in love with cars." Even now, years later, I can't grasp the reason why my father loved cars so much. Sometimes it appeared like all of his love was spent on cars and me and my mom were left stranded naked; because at the end of the night, no love was left for us.

There's a sudden glint in Nick's eyes. "I bet you're in love with cars as much as he is!" He teases.

I frown. "I am not!"

"Oh My God, you are!" He laughs as I run after him around the car. Everything starts to spin out of control as we race each other, laughing. "He bought you little cars to play with, didn't he?"

If someone told me I'd looked like a tomato, it would be an understatement of the night.

I could actually feel the blush overpowering my cheeks when I stopped, our breath getting caught in our throats. "I liked to play with cars." I murmured.

That earns me a heartfull laugh as he fumbles with his keys. "Get in then." He opens the driver's door.

I stare at him in shock, frozen at the spot. He can't be suggesting _I_ drive?

"You're insane."

"No, come on! Try it!" Nick pulls me by my elbow-really what's that dudes issue with elbows?- and gently pushes me into the car.

When I'm in it all I can feel is leather. There's a small screen by the gear shift. I let out a strangled cry.

How can someone be _this_ rich?

"What's wrong? Don't like it?" He climbed into the passenger seat. The click of his door shutting woke me up to the reality. I am driving an Aston Martin.

Holy shit.

"This is so awesome!" I scream and he laughs as I start the car.

* * *

**Nick**

"Thanks for letting me drive." Miley says as I lean onto my car. She's buckling her red coat, her face flustered in the moonlight. "This has been quite an adventure."

"Yeah, and it begun with you telling my mom off." No one has ever told my mom off, even though she'd been mean, sullen and straight forward horrible no has ever stood up to her. Well, not until now.

"Sorry." Her cheeks get a warm color of red I've never knew existed, and she frowns every bit of happiness from a few minutes ago is wiped out. I quickly laugh, and she looks up.

"Trust me, it was fun to watch." I say, hoping to make her feel better. I think she knows that my parents will never like her now, but I think she got bigger in Joe and Demi's eyes.

Hell, she's a queen in my eyes.

"So I guess this is goodbye." Miley whispers. This is the first time I notice girl's eyes, but dear God, this Miley chick has the most magnificent eyes. They're between a shade of blue and light green. It reminds me of lakes, because in early Spring, when everything is about to blossom I go to this lake back home in Jersey, and just sit by the shore and throw pebbles in. Her eyes are the same color as that lake.

A weird feeling erupts inside me as I watch her turn around and start walking away.

I shake it off, though, and climb back into my car, this time in the driver's seat and buckle my belt. It still smells like her, and the radio is on the station she likes.

I sigh.

I change the station and drive off the hotel parking lot and into the busy streets of LA; my mind immediately shifted from the beautiful blue eyed girl who can't seem to get out of my mind.

I don't have time for it, anyway.

* * *

**Miley**

If there is ever a chance you need to seduce a guy, and you get a few minutes alone with him; go for it. Forget about every rational angel screaming at you to be wary, and listen to the devil saying to lean in and kiss him.

Because you wouldn't be in my situation.

I'm trying to open my room door, still giddy after my encounter with Nick. My feet are hurting like hell in my heels, and I can feel a brim of a headache coming right when I need it. And still, I haven't gotten a clue on what to write in my article.

"Still haven't figured it out, I see." A familiar voice startles me over and my card falls to the ground. I turn my head and see Demi leaning against her room doorframe, a tired expression on her face. She's already in pajamas.

I noticed her puffy eyes as well.

"I don't think I ever will." I huff.

Demi smiles. "Have some faith in yourself. You can do anything you want if you believe." She picks the card up and slides it through the card manager and the door click open.

Again, I am publicly humiliated because I don't know how to open the stupid door.

"Thank you." I bless her, "You are a life saver."

Demi blushes under my welcoming eyes and she gestures behind herself. "Back there, _you_ saved my life." I wedge in front of her, now coming up with a huge disappointment.

I have to call Ariana tomorrow with some kind of news. And I do _have _news.

Grey and Torres family is a huge publicity stunt. Demi is pregnant. Joe is in love with Demi, and Demi is in love with Joe. Nick is a nice guy.

How did I get myself into this mess in the first place?

"I was just sick of them for not seeing what was in front of them." I shrug. "I had a strange urge to protect you. Don't find it weird, I do that with Victoria too."

"Let me guess, your pregnant best friend?" She raises her eyebrows knowingly.

I nod, but still a small smile seems to pull my lips up. "Maybe I have some strange fetish for pregnant women."

Demi laughs, but then she gets serious again and looks at me. "You are really something Miley Stewart. I don't know if any person would jump at the first chance to stick up for a girl they've known for a day."

"I'm not any people, I'm Miley." I say, confident and calm. I can pull this off. Just find out something about Nick and write a quick article and I'll be on my way to an another town, to meet new people, new celebrities.

But I'll be so far away, I won't be able to break anyone's heart.

"Give me a hug, Miles." She says and I freeze in this moment, calculating my fast heart_. Miles._ She called me by my nickname. _Miles_.

Her arms wrap around me soundlessly, and I squeeze the hell out of her. "Thank you for unlocking my door, Dems." I whisper in her ear and she giggles softly.

"We're friends now, right?" Demi suddenly asks.

I can pretend like I was frozen in place and couldn't get a word out, but the truth is, I smiled at her, totally welcomed by her words and hugged her even tighter.

Because, the truth is; we are friends.

* * *

"Open up or I will call the manager to open them for me!"

I groan.

"Miley she's pregnant and she means it!"

I huff.

"Okay, how about I just kick the door open?"

On that sign I stand up and head for the door, not really caring about the fact I'm in my shorts and a shirt. When I open the door I see Joe, Demi, Nick and Frankie waiting outside the room, big smiles attached to their lips.

It makes me smile to.

"Miley!" Frankie winks at me and I laugh.

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask while I yawn.

I stayed up reading articles about Nick, trying to find something I could use in a conversation with him but I found nothing. I couldn't really trust he had a drug ring going on behind the cameras, could I?

"Well, we promised Frankie here that we'll take him to the cinema." Joe says and shares a look with Demi. "And my beautiful wife here," he leans in and kisses her forehead.

Okay, I'm not going to lie, I was a puddle on the floor when he did that.

What? It was so cute, and it reminded me of things I always dreamed about as a child.

"We have a fifteen year old here, _please_ stop with the PDA!" Frankie covers his eyes with his hands.

I laugh.

"After how you handled things yesterday night, we wanted to tag you along." Nick jumps in, smiling. "Will you please come?"

He had me at _'after'_.

I smile back at him, widely. "Let me just throw something on." I say and then quickly disappear in the bathroom, taking a pair of skinny jeans and a shirt with me.

I have a feeling today is going to be a good day.

* * *

An hour and a half later I find myself pushing handful of popcorns in my mouth, my hand grasped around a can of pepsi like my life depended on it, and my eyes fixed onto the screen as I watch Johnny Depp sucking blood as a vampire.

"Left any for me?" Nick leans in and whispers in my ear. I peek into the box, then at Nick. Blushing, I reach the box out for him.

"Sorry." I apologize, as he thrusts his hand into the box, grabbing the popcorns.

"No, don't be by any chance," We're huddled between our seats as the loud music plays. Frankie is watching the screen in horror and on the opposite, Joe and Demi are crying with happy laugh. "It's quite refreshing to meet a girl who actually _eats._"

"Models are such a strain," I mimick a horrified expression,

He pinches my arm and I giggle. "Shut up." He murmurs, but I see a smile is tugging his lips up.

I wink in his way before we both settle into a comfortable silence, our eyes stitched onto the screen.

"I'm not a fan," I start, "but you write beautiful songs."

"Should I be impressed?" Nick pushes his hand into the popcorn box again, this time taking only one and plopping it into his mouth. "Because I've met lots of Demi's friends who think I _write beautiful songs_."

Instantly I start shaking my head. "You don't understand."

He seems cold suddenly, and I wish I never tried to compliment the guy. Besides, I suck at trying to get a guy to like me. "Oh I perfectly_ understand_. I should've known you were one of _the bulletins_." His voice is sarcastic, and I get chills over my body.

"What?" I ask. I'm sure there is confusion written all over my face, but Nick is starring at the screen ignoring me completely.

One moment everything was fine, then suddenly it's not.

I sigh, and move my hand to catch Nick's bicep in a tight grasp. And despite the small argument we've just had I can't help but to notice the_ hardness_ of his arms. "Nick," I call out for him.

He turns to me, his eyes piercing into mine. "What?" He spats.

"I was trying to compliment you, idiot." I say and then turn to the screen, ready to relax and forget about the jerk sitting next to me. But Nick sneaks his hand and taps me on my hand.

I sudden electricity shakes me and I turn to him, my eyes wide and I notice a flash of something in his eyes and I realize he must've felt it too. And I smile to myself.

"You were going to use Demi to gain fame." He says, and I resist the urge to roll my eyes. Does he really think I'm that shallow?

Then a twinge of pain flashes through me when I remember the article I have to write, and the reason I'm here after all.

But it's different. I'm doing this for Victoria. I'm lying, deceiving and destroying people for her and her unborn child. I want to give them a beautiful home to be a family. Is my reason as bad as using someone to gain fame?

But if he's onto me so badly, then I have to change my technique. I have to stop before it gets out of hand.

"Actually, I wanted to tell you that you are an amazing artist and that you are respected by many." I tell him, making sure my voice sounds raspy, like I am on the verge of tears because he thought little of me.

Nick smiles at me, then, and I realize how easy it is to crawl under someone's skin.

"A great artist is a great man in a great child." He whispers in my ear and I shiver in the dark.

Victor Hugo.

We share a long look after that, neither one of us wanting to break it. When a popcorn flies my way I divert my eyes only for a second, but once they're back on Nick I realize he's already looked away.

The rest of the evening is spent with lots of jokes, filled with sarcasm and joy. Demi and Joe kiss on each corner blaming a movie they saw a couple of weeks ago because it taught them that if they don't kiss on each corner they'll be dead in less than an hour.

The one thought that terrified me after I fell feverish onto the bed and smiled into the pillow is; I haven't thought about Victoria the whole night.

For the first time in my life, I was happy and content to be free and not to be responsible for two people.

I was happy Victoria wasn't there with me. And that scared me deeply.

* * *

**a/n: I'm terribly sorry for delaying this for over ten days. But if any of you guys have me on twitter you probably know how hard this has been to write. I hate filter chapters when nothing exciting happens but I've planned the drama and it's coming but unfortunately it didn't come in this chapter. Also I'm sorry there so many line breakers. I just couldn't focus one fable for the time being. And there's only a couple of sentences in Nick's POV; I'm sorry about that too. Anyway, I'm really, really happy about all the comments I got! I hope to get as many and more! Have a great week in school!**

**Q: Did anyone watch **_**Dark Shadows**_**?**


	4. Chapter 4

"_Oh I was overwhelmed, and frankly scared as hell, because I really fell for you. Oh I swear to you, I'll be there for you, this is not a drive by." – Drive by, _Train_._

**Chapter 4**

**Miley**

The next day my head wasn't at rest until I was sitting on the bed, laptop on my lap, dozens of papers laid all around me.

It was time to work.

I had enough to at least write a couple of lines and that should buy me a couple of days.

My head hung low as I raced through pages and pages of advices on how to make a guy fall in love with you. I clicked away every page I could find, reading it from top to bottom; even the one that sucked.

My head raced through millions of ideas on what to write for the article, but still I didn't have anything interesting to write about so at the end of it all, I decided to write down every idea I get and then when time comes I'll decide which one to take.

My eyes skim past a column when I read a quote that echoes in my head for the rest of the evening. It's written in italic bold font, not even that big to notice it when the page loads.

Yet, it captivated to completely.

_Go on the extra mile; stand out from the crowd. Do small things to get his attention. If he plays sports, you better get your butt on a bleacher with a towel, water bottle and whatever else he needs._

I take my red notebook, open a new crystal clear page and write down; _find out what Nick likes. _

If I can get him to open up just a bit, I could find out things about him and the more I know the more I can use against him. I sigh, letting my head bump with the lip of the bed.

I'm too young for this.

A groan escapes my lips as I gather all the papers and set them alphabetically into my small folder. I take the folder and my laptop, put them in my suitcase and lock it. I feel like a huge brick has been lifted from my chest.

It was small what I had, but it's a beginning nontheless.

Three hours later, there's a knock on the door. I put the book I've been holding in my hand on the bedside table next to me and swiftly hurry to open the door.

"Miley I'm so sorry to barge in like this, " Demi says and pushes past me, her hair flopping me, "but this is an emergency!"

I stare at her, knob of my door still in my hands.

I notice she's wearing a little too big hoodie and black skinny jeans. "I need a ride." She says, pleading me with her eyes.

"You _do_ understand I don't have a car?"

"I know, I know," she opens up her big fisherman bag and fishes through it, "I know I've put it in here..." she murmurs and once she finds what she apparently looked for, she takes it out and pushes it in my hands. "I don't want to go alone." She says.

I stare at the wrinkled piece of paper. "A baseball game? Demi, why are you going to a baseball game?" I ask, finally adverting my eyes until they make a rest stop on her small form.

She shoots me a smile, "Nick and Joe are playing." She says, her smile doubling when she mentions Joe.

It sickens me how much she loves him.

All my life I've been let to do things my own way. I had guys rip my heart out thousands of times and don't get me started on how much times I've watched Victoria get her own heart broken.

What I want to say, I guess, is that watching a girl who's got everything she could ever wish for-everything I don't have-plus having one person in her life who would always love her, sickens me.

It's unfair.

"I've been to every baseball game Joe's ever played and today I slept in late and he didn't come to pick me up so I'm really, really," She pouts, "begging here."

I sigh, wishing I could find a way to say no and just enjoy my calm and quiet evening by watching television and the latest gossip sites and calling Victoria but instead I flash Demi a huge smile and grab my bag off the hanger.

"Lead the way," I say, trying so hard not to just lock myself up in my room and escape the world.

But on the other hand I could use all of this in my luck. I mean, Nick is going to be at his football game, right?

It was time to put plan A in motion.

* * *

"Turn left here," Demi points to a table with _Wrigley Field_ written on it. Few meters later I see a bunch of buildings stacked in a semicircle and behind them there is a huge baseball field already filled with people eating all the unhealthy stuff.

I smile.

So I like baseball, so what?

"You seem excited." Demi comments as I lock the car and we both head towards the front entrance.

"I love baseball," I say, flipping my bag over my shoulder. The policeman that's standing by the walkway weighs us up and down and I raise my eyebrows at him. He lifts one of his hands up and looks away, red faced.

Prick.

"I'm surprised, you like cars, baseball...What's next?" She giggles as the shadow of the building swallows us and I let out a breath of relief because we're shadowed off the burning feeling of the sun.

It was strange how hot today is, considering that it was snowing yesterday.

Then, like a sudden bolt of electricity, I turn to Demi; her words echoing in my mind. "Wait, how do you know I like cars?" I ask, my heart beating inside my ribcage.

What if she made a background of me? Of course she is, she's a superstar.

Oh, God, she can't hang out with someone if she didn't search him in the data base. She probably has a detective following me around, cameras in my room...

What if she's onto me and she just needs more proof to put me in jail.

Demi smiles and tugs me by my coat. "Nick told me, silly." She says and I eye her skeptically.

"He told you that?" I ask, this time my cheek reddening.

What? Why am I _blushing_?

"He's been blabbing about you since the day he met you." Demi winks in my way, then disappears inside the building with me following her and soon we're walking towards the forums and the noise around us is not giving us a chance to talk.

* * *

**Nick**

"Man we're on in five!" My coach yells from the doorway and every guy in the changing room groans.

It's not a good day to play baseball.

The wind is too strong, it's cold one moment then in other it's too hot. It's also foggy and it'll be hard to see the ball.

"Nothing we haven't gotten through, guys." Coach says. I bite my tongue to stop myself from chuckling sarcastically.

He's got to be kidding. We mostly play in hidden gyms where only our families see the matches.

But we won all the champions we could win and now it was time to show the world how good we really are.

Or we're going to get publicly humilliated and never play again.

"He's insane," David says from across me. "We can't play. The weather is really bad."

"You heard the coach, guys." Joe stands up from the bleacher that sits in the middle of the changing room, separating two different colors of lockers. "If he thinks we can do it who are we to contest his words?"

I can see some of us nod slowly, and Joe pats me on my back on his way out. "Good luck, bro." He says and soon all of us is following him outside, our pride left in this room.

We're going to lose and it is going to suck badly.

"Circle me guys," Coach says when we get outside by the bleachers that are set for us to sit on. We do as he tells us, all of us put a hand on his and we all listen espectingly for him to start talking.

"Pretend we're in a gym, don't mind the weather and think about the game!" He yells and I can feel the adrenaline starting to pump through my veins. "Watch the forums where your wifes of girlfriends are and think about them, of how proud they'll be when they see you score for your own team!"

I shake my head, trying to block everyone out.

Miley is not going to be here today, and besides why am I even thinking of her? She probably thinks I'm some kind of a loser and is planning on leaving this city as soon as possible.

I groan.

I spend too much time thinking and when I finally ground my team is grunting and we're all clapping and cheering.

Let the game begin.

We hurl for the field, everybody taking their spot and soon everything was forgotten because all that was important was to win.

Win for my team.

* * *

**Miley**

Three hours later I yawn, already exauhsted but Demi on the other hand jigs nervously next to me, her big smile never leaving her face.

She's holding a half empty cup of soda in her hand and her fisherman bag is neatly sitting on the bleacher next to us as we wait for the players to shower and get out so we can all head to a party in one of the LA's highest clubs.

Yes, this _being company to Demi_ involved a party as well. A part I wasn't really booked about.

"Hey gorgeous!" Joe's voice startles me back to reality and I realize Demi is already hugging Joe so tight that an observer would think she's trying to choke him.

But I coo at them nontheless, because at the end of the day, with no matter how much I desipe the fact that I'll never have something like what they have—they are really cute.

"I missed you so much." Demi whispers in his ear but I don't hear his answer. I'm too busy watching Nick as he conversations with two blonde girl by the souvenir shop.

Girlfriends?

No, too obvious.

Maybe some old friends. I fish out my iPhone and pretend to look at my hair and my make up as I click at least ten photos of him laughing with them, talking and most importantly hugging.

Jackpot.

I smile shyly when Joe greets me, tucking my iPhone safely into my bag. Okay, so this is not as hard as I thought it is.

"So what club is the party at?" Joe asks Demi after he hugs the life out of me. I cringed when he did, and felt a bit nauseous. Maybe it was the crime I committed in front of his eyes.

"I think it's the _Seven Grand_, but I heard Selena say something about being secretive." Demi murmurs and I can barely hear her because a couple of guys near us howl and laugh.

"How are we going to know if it's secretive?" Joe peers up to Demi's phone as I awkwardly shift from one leg to the other. I look behind and see that Nick is saying goodbye to his blonde friends and I smile triumphally.

I just hope no one realizes it's me who'll be sending them off to Manhattan Elite.

"I don't know, I guess we'll just have to go to Seven Grand and—" Demi pauses, "Wait she just texted me."

I peek over her shoulder, but I can't see anything because of Demi's curly hair. When I move it aside she's already locked her phone.

"Where to, people?" Nick is suddenly standing next to me wearing his stupid, incoherent smirk.

"_Vanguard_, it seems." Joe announces and I frown. Hollywood?

"I hate that club." Nick whines as Demi brushes past him and takes her bag, alongside with her emptied cup that she left on the bench. I watch as she gracefully walks over to the trash bin and smashes the cup inside.

Then she smiles and waves us over.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Joe asks from the backseat where Nick is casually napping next to him. Traffic has been a pain in the ass and we've been stuck on one road for half an hour and we just couldn't breach through.

Why was this happening now?

"Soon, honey, soon." Demi says as we make a right turn hitting yet another traffic jam. "Make that a few more hours." She mutters as a dick behind us horns.

"I have a hunch we won't be going to that party after all." Nick chuckles, his eyes still closed.

I let my head rest against the seat and I decide to close my eyes as well. It had been a rough day and I wanted a couple of minutes to calm and concentrate on breathing. And still, I was nervous because of that photograph of Nick and his blonde company. I had a hunch it was something big and I had a couple of decent photos to prove his secret friends.

But I was so nervous someone is going to go through my bag and find those photos on my iPhone and then sue me and sentence me to life in jail. I tense. Jail. I can't go to jail. Not when I have a pregnant best friend to take care of.

A pregnant best friend who I have yet to call since I landed in L.A, but a pregnant best friend nonetheless.

So all I wanted to do right now was go home, have a shower and email those photos to Ariana.

But I couldn't because I had to go to a stupid party I didn't want to go to anyway.

"How about we just have a small dinner?" Nick asks, this time opening his eyes. Our eyes meet in the front rearview mirror and after I blink, his eyes are directed at Joe.

"I thought we were going to a club." I say, turning in my seat alongside with Demi who gave up on trying to get past the jam. She even turned off the car's engine to save on gas since it really didn't matter if it was on or off.

We weren't moving anytime soon, in any way.

"Yeah, well I'm with Nick." Joe says, yawning. "There's no way in hell we'll be moving in the next hour so we might as well go to the nearby McDonalds than come to the party last and face humiliation."

Me and Demi share a look and then both nod our heads. His proposal sounds like heaven. Anything to avoid this waiting.

"McDonalds it is." Demi announces and turns on the car. I stare at her, looking like she'd grown two heads.

"Demi, what are you doing?" I ask, fearing of her answer. We're still stuck in the traffic jam, with or without McDonalds.

She shoots me a big winning smile and then turns the car to his left and speeds off into the other track. "Getting away!" She screams.

"You're crazy!" Nick yells from behind me but I can't help but to smile big. This was such an adrenaline rush and it felt good to let loose every now and then because at home I was begging to be a mom for both me and Victoria and the unborn child.

Cause the truth is, Victoria is only twenty-four she doesn't have a first clue at being a mom. At least I could do was try to help her. And tried I did.

Few minutes later, Nick, Joe,Demi and I walked in McDonalds with brilliant smiles attached to our faces. We selected a table while Demi went to buy us burgers and fries.

"Miley, where're you from?" Joe asks when we're all sitting at the table, digging in the food. I look up at him, chew the fries and then fake a cough.

"North Carolina." I say simply, and he smiles at me.

"I knew I recognized the accent."

"What accent?" Nick pushes his shoulder. "The girl speaks American perfectly."

"Thank you!" I say and everybody laughs.

Demi leans in and whispers excitedly. "I'm getting my first sonogram tomorrow!"

A big smile stretches my lips wide open, "Really?"

"Yeah, tomorrow at nine." She says proudly. "I was hoping you all can come with me." Demi bites her bottom lip and I can't help but to give her a reassuring nod.

Joe and Nick follow my lead and do the same.

"Oh thank God. I can't imagine doing that by myself." She exhales and slumps back onto her seat. I grab a few fries and continue eating.

"Don't worry, we're here for you." Nick says and then glances at me. "Right?"

"Totally." I squeeze out, my voice sounding sharp and raw.

How am I supposed to sell a huge secret, a secret like _this_ to the world, knowing it will ruin Demi's life.

I sigh.

If I knew there is a baby involved I wouldn't have accepted the job. How is it fair to save one baby and destroy the other?

But this is my job, I remind myself. This people are here so I can get a big paycheck this month. They are here so I can take care of Victoria and the baby.

They're here because Ariana chose them for me and all I have to do is shut the hell up, do my job and sell them off to my company.

How hard can it be?

* * *

A/N: Hi. Sorry for the long wait. I've had a couple of really hard days. It was exam week last week so I had to study like hell. I'm sorry if there are any grammar mistakes, I tried my best to hurry up and upload this chapter as soon as possible. Thanks for reviewing and I try to answer every review you send! This chapter is a bit shorter than others so I apologize for that too. Like I said, I had a really hard week. Thankfully, school is over in 6 days. Then all I have to do is get into law school and I'll be set for the future. What are you plans for the future? :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"_Today was a fairytale, you've got a smile that takes me to another planet, every move you make, everything you say is right, today was a fairytale." – Taylor Swift_

**Miley**

When I open the door of my hotel room, it is not who I had expected at all.

"Uh, Nick?" I ask, my voice still groggy from the sleep that was aborted because of the nonstop knocking.

He looks a bit nervous for a second, and I think of all the things that might've gone wrong while I was sleeping peacefully, dreaming about Victoria and the unborn baby.

Yes, I'm a little obsessed. But I miss them!

"Get ready." He suddenly says, and I can see his self-esteem had grown back. I raise my eyebrows.

"Good luck getting Demi out of bed at," I glance at the clock on my bedside table. "nine a.m..." It had been a couple of days since the accident at the diner and me and Demi had been spending quality time together.

She took me shopping, and I must confess that I loved Demi.

"Well I'm not knocking on Demi's door, now am I?" He smirks.

Okay, so maybe that smirk wasn't the bad boy type, and he looked quite charming and drop dead sexy standing at nine a.m in front of the door of my hotel room while I was wearing a top and shorts that I borrowed from-

Oh God.

Quickly, I shut the door in his face and shove my butt to the bathroom. Honestly, I'm surprised how he didn't get scared for life. I mean the poor guy had to look at my face.

And let me tell you one thing. My face has got to be the most disgusting thing on Earth. Especially considering I haven't even washed my teeth yet.

Exactly.

I turn the tap on and rinse my mouth. Then run to the bedroom and open the closet where I sorted all of my clothes. I pull of simple dark blue jeans, a white shirt and a pair of gray Uggs.

Oh, well it'll have to do.

I'm surprised again, but this time because I find Nick leaning against the wall across the entrance of my hotel room. He looks up and I can see his eyes skimming past my clothes.

I knew I should have worn the dress.

"Where are we going?" I ask, smiling at him as I lock the door with the card.

Yes, I'm proud to say that Demi's hard work finally payed off. I learned how to _card_.

Nick bumps his shoulder with mine. "That's for you to find out..." he says secretly and I gasp at him.

"Hey! You're not authorized to do that!" I whine. He laughs it off as we enter the elevator.

"What? Keep you in suspense?" He asks while his finger presses the _ground floor_.

When the elevator door open indicating we can get out I brush past him and hit his shoulder intentionally.

"Are you gonna be mad the whole day now?" He asks as he leads me down the corridor and into the garage. I can spot his Aston Marin.

A giddy feeling erupts inside me. He remembers I love that car. I mean, he's a superstar, he must have like tons of cars and he picked this one to ride!

I turn to him once we reach his car. "Are you going to tell me where we're going?" I ask, crossing my arms over my chest.

Nick clicks his tongue. "No."

I smirk. "Then yes." He groans and I laugh.

Nick slides in the drivers seat and for a second a guilt expression flashes across my face before I seat into the passenger seat and put the belt.

"I'd let you drive but then I'd have to tell you where we're going." He explains. I pass him a smile because I realize he noticed my disappointment.

"Just hush up and drive." I tell him and then we're on our way.

It's amazing how easily it's been with us. While driving, we fell into a laid back banter where Nick threw jokes at me and I giggled until I ran out of air.

And now as we park into another garage, I wonder; _how has no one snatched him up yet?_

First of all, Nick is a superstar! So there must be girls throwing themselves at him. Sure there's a fifty percent that they're using him, but then again a normal laic person who he meets while walking his dog could know he's a superstar and use him! Right?

Second, he's hot. Like, literally. There are muscles emerging out of his button down, but it's not the over muscled body that's so attractive, it's how he managed to have exactly the right size of his body compared to mine.

I did not just say that.

"As much as it's killing me to wake you up from your daydreaming, I'm happy to announce that we are here!" His smile widens as he hears the click of the car behind us.

Something weird wakes up inside my stomach when he takes my elbow and leads me across the garage and towards a small entrance.

He made sure I don't find out where he's taking me until we get there.

"Can you please tell me where you're taking me?"I pout, making a dog face as he opens the door for me. Yeah, he opens doors for women.

Nick chuckles, "You're cute, but no." My body shivers.

_Cute_.

Nick Grey thinks I'm cute.

"How about now?" I ask trying to dodge the nervousness and the stupid feeling inside my stomach. Why won't it just go away?

"We're here anyway." He opens the last gray door and as I walk in I'm bombed with lights and everything is full of..._cars_.

He broughtt me to a car show!

A freaking _car show_!

"Uhh, I knew you love cars so when I heard there's a car show today I thought, why not, and so I hope you like it..." Nervousness is back in his voice and I look back at him.

"I love it." I tell him and you can hear the rawness of my words. His eyes light up like children's when they get cookies for lunch.

"Good." He says. "Well, then we better get to those cars." With a wink directed in my way, Nick takes me by my hand –_yes, my hand_- and we start walking.

Maybe life isn't so bad after all.

* * *

**Nick**

Holding both of our trays as Miley walks in front of me looking around trying to find a place to sit, I can't help but to admire how good she looks today.

Those dark blue jeans spike up her slender legs and already, after knowing her for a small amount of time, I feel myself wanting her.

No, scratch that. _Needing_ her.

But all of my thoughts are wiped clean when Miley tags me by my arm and we're secluded in a small booth, where she sits down instantly and like a hungry puma she throws herself at food.

I love a woman that eats.

""You're the first girl, beside Demi, who eats hamburgers in McDonalds." I open the cardbox containing my cheeseburger.

She giggles. "I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or as a warning I'm becoming fat." Her eyes look up at me and I realize she's testing me in a way. I gulp down the bite of my burger and lean in so she can hear me.

"You're beautiful." I tell her, and make sure to keep my eyes attached to hers until she looks down, blushing.

I've never been a fan of tomato women, but damn Miley can pull it off. She's blushing, but there is a proud feeling settled in my stomach.

_I_ made her blush.

"I can't believe you're making me blush." She mutters and I can't help but to chuckle. I notice she raised her eyebrows at me and I shake my head while still laughing slightly.

"You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen." Miley whispers and the way those words come out of her mouth makes me shiver from inside and out. Her plump lips attach and I can't help but to stare at them thinking how they would feel against mine...

A warm feeling creeps my cheeks. My eyes widen as I look at Miley. She's giggling, but she covered her mouth with her hand as if it would stop the hysterics coming out of her beautiful, soft, tender mouth..

Fuck I'm blushing again.

"I made Nick Grey blush." She says, a smile, a triumphant one if I may add, rests on her face. It crowns her eyes.

I smirk. "I'm impressed." I say, then lean away and bite down on my burger. Something flutters inside me but I push it away.

I'm a guy, I'm not supposed to have something _flutter_ inside me.

I mentally sigh. She looks so beautiful eating a burger. Imagine how beautiful she'd look... no. I have to stop. The girl probably thinks I'm insane.

I look down and bite on my burger.

"You're quiet." She breaks the silence after a few minutes. "I mean, it's a great rest for my brain but it's weird for you to be at loss of words for more than a mere second." Miley leans away onto the seat behind her and rests her arms by crossing them over her chest.

My heart flutters again.

"You know what I think?" I ask her, copying her move. I see she huffs at my childish behavior but I follow my instincts anyway.

"Enlighten me, please."

A smirk stretches my lips up. "I think you like my voice. Which is why you asked for it." I shrug when she raises an eyebrow and I see I've made her laugh but she's just too damn proud to show it.

If she wants to banter, then let's see who'll win.

"Cocky much, mister Grey?" She raises an eyebrow in my way and I push the tray away from the edge of the table.

I fake a gasp. "Never!"

It makes her giggle. When you think about it, she's a very giggly person. I always hated women who giggled.

I love the sound of Miley's giggle.

Miley leans forward and slaps her foreheads onto the table. "What's next on our agenda, Mr. Grey?" I hate to admit I love when she calls me _Mr. Grey_.

I mimic her move, again, but this time she just settles her eyes on me and never lets them leave. "If I didn't know you any better, I'd think you're sad this night has to come to an end." My voice has a light in it, so if she wants this night to end as fast a possible, she'd easily think it's a joke I'm telling. But then again my voice has a dark side which if she catches on it, will lead her to play along.

Even thought I've wanted her to respond in my cooperation, what she did next surprised me. Maybe it's why my breath got stuck in my throat.

Miley let a small smile curl her lips up and reached out with her hand across the table until it rested on top of mine. It felt so comfortable to be able to touch her so I didn't even pause and think about what I'm doing, I just turned my palm up and took her hand in mine.

And God, it had to be the most amazing thing I've ever felt.

"Wanna go for a walk?" I somehow manage to get out and with a sharp in take of breath, she grabs her purse and leads the way outside.

When we reach the park near McDonalds, I realize we're still holding hands. But because it's slightly uncomfortable to walk holding hands the way we do, I give a leap of faith and curl my fingers in between hers.

"It's such a nice night." She comments, but doesn't let me know about our hand holding thing. She doesn't pull back, and I take that as a green light.

I lean in to whisper in her ear. "It's beautiful, isn't it." With my other hand-the one that isn't busy feeling tingles because of her hand that seems to fit just perfectly in mine- I pull her chin up so she's looking up at the stars.

You can see every star and I feel myself smile when I hear a gasp leave her mouth.

"We're in a city, how is it possible to see the stars?" Her head crooks towards me, and I can see I've impressed her somehow.

Maybe there is God, out there.

"I guess we're lucky tonight." I tell her and I don't know how I got even luckier, but she leans her head on my shoulder and we both step into a silence as we walk down the park, looking up at the stars.

Forty minutes later we step onto the hard pavement of the parking lot. I can already see my car and I hate it so much right now, because the moment we step near it, she'll lift her head from my shoulder and I really, _really_ don't want her to do that.

Suddenly, we're not as close to the car as I'd want us to be in order for her to take her head off of my shoulder, she lifts her head and looks at me all excited. "Nick, can I drive? Please?" She pouts and I laugh.

"You don't even have to ask, beautiful." I say, and with the corner of my eye I see she blushes. My hand distangles from hers and I realize it feels cold and empty without her hand in mine.

But then I get my hand to dug the keys out of my pocket and I reach them out towards her.

When I see how excited she looks, I can't help but to feel a twinge of happiness settle it's way in my soul. Which is a pretty corny thing to say, but it's real.

Soon we're flying off into the night.

We're quiet during the ride. I think we both don't want this night to end. It's amazing how I succeeded to forget who I am for the whole day, and I enjoyed that feeling.

I'm glad I had someone to share this day with.

"Well, this is me." Miley says quietly when she parks in front of the hotel. I sigh in relief when I see there are no paparazzi's waiting and ambushing to see me, Demi or Joe.

I turn to Miley, "Did you have fun, today?" I ask her honestly.

She blinks. "When I woke up today," She bites her bottom lip and opens her eyes so her ocean baby blue eyes stare right into mine. "I didn't even dream I'd spend an amazing day with the most amazing guy in the whole world."

Touched by her words, I reach out my hand and slide it in hers. "You mean you'll go out with me again?" I wonder, mentally crossing two fingers behind my back.

Miley's eyes lighten in entertainment. "Oh, so this was a date?" I blush again.

What's with this girl and making me blush?

Still, I seep through my lips, "I hope so." I stare at her, her hair fell across her face and with my other hand I move to brush those few strands of hair out of her face so I can stare at her imperfect face; so pretty, tender, almost _flawless_.

_She's perfect_, I conclude.

A click of the door being open wake me to the present again.

"Yes, I'll go out with you again." Miley exclaims but before she gets the chance to run away I pull her closer and rest my lips on her beautiful and soft cheek. I squeeze her hand.

She squeezes it back.

* * *

_**Hello lovely readers! I know it's been a long time and I'm truly sorry for that. I also know this is super short, but I was thinking it's better to post something than nothing, right? Besides, I thought this was a good place to stop the chapter. Please review! It makes me smile to think there are people who like this story! Especially when I saw that this story is in favorites of some of the greatest writers here on FF. Thank you so much! **_

_**I have to brag about one thing! I got into law school! Yes, it had been my dream since I was 8 to go to a prelaw school. It's instead of high school. So I'm pretty thrilled about that one. Guess all of my dreams are coming true…. **_

_**Please review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"_Better a blush in the face than a spot in the heart." – Unknown_

**Miley**

"Miley get your ass out of your bed and open the God damn door!"

I groan. Lifting only one lid I glance at the alarm clock on the bedside table. 9 A.M. What's with this people and their sleeping routines. It's like it's 9 A.M and that's that.

"It's unlocked." I say, and even though my voice is muffled by the pillow I'm holding over my head, Demi enters the room and instantly the smell of coffee divirgins the room.

I push the pillow away and sit up. Demi sits on the bed beside me and gives me a coffee to go cup. I take a sip.

Almonds mocha latte. Yummy. "So, wanna explain what're you doing in my room?" I ask.

"I was here yesterday around noon," she starts, "but you weren't here. The lady at the reception desk said you went out early in the morning." She shrugs. "You got back late so I was just wondering where you were."

I raise my eyebrow. This girl seems to just get into it.

Demi holds her palms up. "If I may ask, of course."

I giggle. Then I turn serious suddenly because it's kind of embarrassing. "I was out with Nick, yesterday."

There's a huge smirk on Demi's face. "How did that go?" She whispers and a freeze steps over me.

Sitting here drinking coffee with this raven haired girl makes me think of one word, _home_.

This is what sipping coffee with Victoria felt like and it made something inside me churn in disgust. How had I managed to like a girl I was supposed to fraud?

"It went well." I whisper.

Demi raises an eyebrow. "Is that all I'm getting?" I playfully smack her shoulder.

"It's all there is to it!"

"You sure? No secret kiss?" Demi teases and I hate myself for blushing.

It was just a kiss on the cheek for crying out loud! What is wrong with me? I've been kissed on the cheek since I was in middle school and not once did I blush about it!

"You're blushing! There was a kiss, right! Are you guys official now?" Demi puts her cup on my bedside table and jumps up on the bed. I giggle as she starts dancing and I completely forget the fact that's she's jumping on my bed with her shoes on.

Because at that moment I was happy. I was _home_.

"Nooo!" I hide my face in between my hands. "Stop Demi, I hate blushing!"

She giggles and jumps on top of me nearly making me spill my coffee all over the sheets. Thankfully I grabbed it before it spilled.

"Was it good? Is Nick a good kisser?" She giggles in my face and I have to tickle her to get her away from me.

"We didn't even kiss!" I tell her and she rolls her eyes.

"Fine, be like this. Just so you know, I'll find out sooner or later." Demi tries to make a serious face but we both end up laughing instead.

"Okay so it was a small kiss on the cheek." I have to cover my face with the sheet to stop myself from turning into a tomato. "And holding hands." I add sharply before Demi could react.

I hear a scream of delight escape Demi's mouth. "Finally!" She exhales. "Do you have any idea how long it's been since Nick dated someone?"

I hold my hand up. "Wait a second, we're _not _dating."

A kiss on the cheek and holding hands don't define as dating, right? I mean, even friends do that, sometimes...

Demi rolls her eyes playfully."But you will be, soon." She adds. "Besides, there's going to be a second date, I can tell."

It's my time to roll my eyes. Is she for real? "You know it's not healthy to become obsessed about someone's relationship? I think you have enough on your back as it is." I point at her stomach, which, in her eighteenth week of pregnancy, could slightly be detected.

Demi's finger shots in the air as she points at me with a triumphant smile. "So there is a relationship!"

"No!" I moan.

She smiles. "You just said there is!" Her smile could be stretched across the whole room. And it got bigger. "Besides, my little fellow here, is doing great." She rubs her tummy affectionally.

I lean forward and put my own hand on her stomach. I don't care we met ten days ago. She already feels like family.

"I'm happy for you, Dems."

* * *

**Nick**

"I just texted Demi, she'll be here soon." Joe says as he walks into the living room.

Somehow, out parents left us alone in the house for the whole day. After they left, Joe invited Demi and soon she'll be joining us.

With the war between our parents, Demi and Joe saw each other rarely and I think it pained Joe to not see his pregnant wife. What I don't understand is, why they don't just buy a place and live together.

It's not like they don't have enough money.

"So what's going on with you and_ Miley_?" I glance up at Joe who's shooting me one of his famous playful smirks. I roll my eyes.

"We were out yesterday." I mumble. I don't need another blushing moment, thank you very much.

I feel the cushion on the sofa move as Joe settles in the place next to me. I groan, here he comes with his serious talks.

"I heard. Demi already interrogated Miley."

I turn my head towards Joe. "What did she say?" I winced when I realized I sounded way to excited to hear what a girl thinks about me.

Only it wasn't about _a girl._ It was about _Miley_.

And that makes all the difference in the world.

Joe chuckles. "You, my brother," He pats my shoulder. "like this girl." He adds playfully and I have to restrain myself from hitting him.

I never made fun of him when he liked Demi!

Not that I like Miley. I just want to try things out with her...yeah, I just want to see where this goes.

Or maybe I like her.

I shake my head. "Leave it, Joe." I warn.

He shoots his puppy dog eyes at me. "Why won't you tell your wise older brother how it went?"

I take a pillow from beside me and hug it. Maybe it won't be so bad to tell him. "It went great."

"What'd you do? Any kisses?" Her twirls his eyebrows in a funny way.

"We went to see the car show, then I took her to McDonalds and then we had a quiet and nice walk around the park." I shrug. "It was nice."

Joe laughs. "Your mouth may say it was _nice_, but your face says it was _amazing_."

Before I could answer the doorbell rang. Joe sighed and got up, but not before he gave me that look; _this isn't over_.

I lean my head backwards and close my eyes.

Miley is fun. She's got this attractive laugh and it makes all the cells in my body arose. Her eyes are so beautiful it makes my knees buckle.

Yeah, it's exactly as cliche as it sounds. Like we're all in one big romantic novel.

"Hi." Suddenly I sharply open my eyes and find her standing in front of me. She must've came with Demi. I can't find my breath in the first few minutes –how does she do this, I wonder.- because she looks so beautiful in those sexy tight jeans and a cropped top.

So casual yet so arousing.

"Hey." I get up and kiss her cheek. She seems to like it by the color of her cheeks. I interlace our fingers and press another kiss, this time on her forehead.

"How did you sleep?" She whispers and I wonder how had no one ever got lost in those beautiful blue eyes of hers?

"After yesterday, like a baby." I joke and she hits her shoulder with mine, softly. "Maybe we should do that more often." I add and her eyes get a darker shade.

"Maybe." She says it so simply, yet it captivates me how strong is the meaning behind those words.

"Maybe tomorrow night?" I ask, hoping she says yes. She did say she wanted another date yesterday, so why not risk and just plain simply ask her?

There is a smirk hidden in her eyes. "Definitely yes." I feel her hot breath on my face.

Then Joe's voice startles us away. "I'm coming in and I hope there's nothing going on there!" Miley laughs loudly and I proudly take her hand again.

Her eyes fall down to our closed hands for a nanosecond then they're back up because Joe is walking in the room, his one hand covering his eyes and other carrying a plate with chinese food.

"You're a dork." Demi walks behind him holding a bottle of wine and four glasses. I let Miley's hand go and run to help Demi with the glasses.

After he uncovers his hands from his eyes with a sigh full of relief, he puts the plate down and leans towards Demi. "But I'm your dork." He says cutely and pecks her lips.

I smile.

With the brim of my eyes I see Miley does too.

"They're too cute, right?" I whisper in her ear, catching her hand again. She stutters beside me.

Before she could answer Joe interrupts her. "What's with all the whispering? I'm hungry!" Demi hits him with a mop and we all laugh. They're twenty four years old and already are acting like an old married couple.

I want something like that too.

* * *

**Miley**

Closing the door behind me slowly, I take off my converse and put them down. A tired sigh leaves my lips but as I pass the mirror I'm surprised to see a big smile attached to my lips.

Before I can do anything else, the phone in my hand beeps. With a roll of my eyes because it is midnight, I press _answer_.

"Miss Stewart?" The cold voice welcomes me. Should've known I shouldn't of have answered. Then I remember she's my boss.

"Yes, boss?" A tired yawn escapes my lips as I let my purse slip through my fingers. It makes a soft _click-click_ as I jump on the bed and hold my phone to my ear.

"Any news?" It strickens me how formal she is. I've never heard her talk about her private life, or say something funny. It's always business with her. "It's been five days since we last spoke, Miss Stewart and I hope you have something to report me."

A chill runs inside me. I do have something to tell Ariana. Demi is pregnant. Joe and Demi are married. Nick...Nick is a great guy.

I sigh. I can't tell her that. I _can't_ tell her anything.

"Miss Stewart?" Her cold voice calls out for me again. "Do I need to remind you how just like all the money appeared; it can disappear again?"

I gulp. She can't possibly black mail me into telling her something? "I...I have nothing to report yet." I whisper.

Her silence makes the hair on my neck stand up. She sighs. "Well is there _any_ improvement _at all_?" The way she slaps those words at me stings.

If I didn't know any better, I'd say the words behind those she just snapped, were that I couldn't do my job.

But how was I supposed to give away information about such good people?

_How_?

I have to give her something, though. So I give her one thing that I charished for two days to myself. Now it's public. "Yeah, uhh, I was on a date yesterday."

Ariana clicks her tongue. "I assume it's with Mr. Grey?" She says it like a question and I wish she's in front of me so I can strangle her. I_ can_ do my job.

"_Yes_." I must say I have a tone in my voice. A tone I haven't used since the rebel days as a teenager.

"Good." Ariana says. There's still coldness in her voice. There's nothing left to say anymore, I guess, so I'm not surprised when I see she hung up.

I limply let the phone fall out of my hand and onto the softness of the sheet.

I don't even get up to go to the bathroom. I stay in my clothes and slowly drift off to sleep.

Throughout the night, no matter how much I try to stop it, my mind flashes memories of the yesterday's date. And even though I can't admit it right now, I thought it over and over in my head during the night.

I liked that kiss on the cheek.

* * *

**A/N: This was written yesterday. Thank you for all of those lovely reviews! I'm truly delighted to have over 60 reviews on 5 chapters! Thank you once again. I hope you'll hit the _review_ button as hard as you did so far.**

**I know it seems short. Only 2200+ words. But it's 7 pages, and I just didn't know what else to write in this chapter. It was just a filter one, before the big date.**

**I wanted to show you how Demi and Miley bonded, and I hope you like Demi's character as much as I do.**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

"_Hold my breath as you're moving in, taste your lips and feel your skin, when the time comes baby don't run, just kiss me slowly." – Kiss Me Slowly, Parachute_

**Chapter 7**

**Miley**

"Hurry up, Miles I need to use the bathroom!" Demi whines from the living room as I brush the last piece of hair away from my face and tangle it into a one side braid. Satisfied, I move a step away from the mirror and look at the whole combination that took almost two hours for me to come up with.

Unfortunately, before I had a good look at how I managed to make myself pretty for the superstar Demi started banging on the door. I roll my eyes as I take my toilete bag and with a whisp of wind I open the door and find myself face to face with a hormonal pregnant woman who has to pee.

Bad luck for me.

"Move." I don't understand how she can lose her breath from the couch to here, but never mind that I move aside instantly and watch in awe as Demi brushes past me, lowers her sweats and sits down on the toalet.

With what's left of my innocence I leave the bathroom, my smile wide already. Honestly, you don't meet a superstar who takes off her pants after knowing your for two weeks.

Three minutes later, after I hear the sound of water being flushed, Demi emerges out of the bathroom looking more like her chirpy self. "Sorry 'bout that." She apologies but with a shake of my hand her whole body seems to relax. Then her eyes skim past me and I cross my fingers, hoping she'll like the outfit.

As you can't see, my hair is pulled in a one braid that flows down my shoulder. I chose black skinny jeans and paired them with a blue top. On it I threw one of those funky blue and black button ups. And at least, I took my black heels and put them on my small feet.

I was going for the rockish style. Hopefully Nick doesn't mind it.

"I expect you won't be coming back tonight." Demi cranes her neck and I look at her, frowning.

What does she mean?

"Of course I''m coming back," I say, grabbing my purse by the door and smoothing my outfit one last time. I successfully managed to stay on low make up for tonight, remembering how Demi gave me a tip about how Nick hates girls who try to hard to impress him.

I'm just hoping he won't be too _un_impressed.

Demi does a low whistle, a thing that looks good only when black people do it, but miraculously it suits Demi completely. "_Girl-y_, the way you're smokin' tonight, I ain't betting you comin' back."

I roll my eyes playfully. Like I said, Demi is the only person who can get the black people talk sound good on a white person.

"Just be safe, I'll be back before you know it." I put a steady arm on her shoulder. By now, I read in _What To Expect When You're Expecting_, Demi should start showing hormonal mood swings. She needs to know she's surrounded by love and by the sound of how her parents aren't even answering the phone, I'd say I'm all she's got right now.

Demi smiles and pushes me towards the door playfully, "Go and have fun Miles, and then when you come back we can have a movie marathon." I nod, silently promising her we'd have one and soon I'm out in the hallway, the click of her room being closed shut waking me up.

I make my way over the elevator and then instead of waiting for it to come all the from floor 12, I decide to put some sweat and go down by the spiral staircase. Soon, it appeared to be exactly what I needed. The stairs always seemed to calm me down.

Nick is standing in the lobby when I exit the door leading to the staircase. He's holding a single red rose and I suddenly feel giddy.

Wiping my hands against the thick material of my jeans to get rid of the sweatness, I come up behind him and knock against his shoulder. He turns around, and a wide smile stretches my lips wide.

"Hi." He breathes out and I have to remind myself to act casual.

I crane my neck slightly so our eyes meet. In one blissful moment everyone else is forgotten as I pucker my lips and whisper a sweet "Hello." to him.

Nick's eyes scan past my face to my legs in a second and I see his eyes go wide as he sees my heels. I don't understand what's with guys and black heels. It's like all of their fantasies come true the moment they see a girl wearing black heels.

"You look really beautiful." He extends his hand in which he's holding the rose and I take it carefully between my fingers and bring it's red face to my nose; inhaling deeply. I delicately put it in my purse, so it's front is sticking out and smile up at Nick who's been watching me this whole time.

"Thank you." I say.

Then his hand find mine in the midst of the moment and together we start walking towards the front entrance, thankfully with no paparazzi outside and I notice it's a bit cooler this afternoon.

We walk side by side with interlaced fingers, shyly looking up at each other every now and then as I tell him about my day. How Demi has to go the bathroom every second and I can see he's picturing Demi banging on the door and he laughs.

I always thought those romantic novels were sometimes full of crap, but now I truly understand how someone's laugh can be _music to your ears_. Because it is, in the most not musical way. When he smiles at you, your whole body tenses up and when he laughs it's like you want to scream in delight.

Because it's you who made him laugh.

"How's things with your...parents?" I ask suddenly, moving my eyes from the dead black colour of the asphalt and looking up at him with a small smile. He frowns and I instantly wish to take it back and erase every bad thing out of his head.

"She-who-mustn't-be-named." Nick jokes and I do giggle slightly but then my breathe gets stuck in my throat because parents are the worst thing in the world. Though, I wouldn't know about that, now would I?

"But honestly," I frown, "they don't even mention her?"

Nick shakes his head and one of his curls move from the forehead and sticks in a very weird position. But he's so adorable I have to bite my lower lip to stop myself from smiling wide at him.

"Her name is officially forbidden in the Jonas's household."

When I shake my head at how silly it all looks; I mean they're technically grown ups and if Joe and Demi want to have a family and are mature enough to handle the situation how they handled it then for them, the best thing to do would be to support them.

"But no frowns, beautiful." Nick bumps my shoulder with his, softly. "Do you know how to surf?" He asks suddenly. I laugh out loud because he's good at changing subjects.

"Never tried. I live in the city, remember?" He nods like he totally understands what I mean, "Besides not all of us have enough money to go to Hawaii or Bahamas." I add playfully, but then I frown, confused as to what surfing has to do with us walking along the streets of L.A.

"Nick..." I start, adding an edge to my voice. "What are we doing today?" Honestly, by the sounds of waves crashing against the shore I realized what he planned before he even said it.

"We're going surfing." He has good timing because the moment he says that we round the corner and all you can see is the ocean crashing miles and miles in front of you. And the smell? It's heaven for my nose.

I look down onto my choice of things to wear and I realize I don't have a swimming suit. Doubtedly, I glance over at Nick when we step off the pavement and start walking down the stairs towards the beach; which is filled with people.

He seems to catch my thoughts because he tugs my hand slightly as we approach the end of the stairs and sand is given all around us. It feels like you're on a line between the real world and the vacation of your dreams. A step further and you're there, but a step back and you're back in that cold world we have to live in every day.

"What's wrong?" He asks, and lets my hand go for a moment as he unlaces his converse. He tucks his thumb into the hem of his sock and pulls it down, his foot being left bare. Second later, he repeats the move to his right foot and then he stands up, a small smile covering his face.

I pout my lips. "I don't have my bikini." I'm surprised when Nick laughs. He bends down, taking the pair of his sneakers in his hand and then turns his back to me.

I frown, about to bend down and unclip my heels so I can walk next to him, but I guess Nick, with the brim of his eye catches what I'm about to do and instead says, "Hop on."

Once I realize he means I jump on his back, I look down at myself and wonder if I should've ate that pancake this morning. For one thing for sure, I was never the type of girl to watch what she eats. Instead, if I felt I ate too much I just went to the gym or ran a few laps around the neighbourhood with Victoria, never being a too much of a fan of those really skinny girls who never ate.

But right now I was questioning if I was too heavy for Nick.

"Are you sure?" I ask, thinking how stupid I acted. He wouldn't of have offered if he thought you were too heavy, I remind myself. When Nick smirks in my way, my legs twitch and I grip the ends of his shoulders because I'm too afraid I'll fall.

Then, with all courage I can get, I take a deep breath and jump up, trying to wind my legs around Nick. He's like a pro at this, though. When I jump up a little, he bends, making my whole body tense, and circles his arms around my legs. He starts walking with such ease, like I don't weight a pound and even runs along some seagulls as we make our way down the beach.

I'm surprised that as we walk no one recognizes Nick, and we make it safely to a small shop, which holds the changing cabins behind it. Nick lets me slide off him and I'm suddenly so dizzy; but it has nothing to do with being on the ground again. Maybe with the way Nick smells. Yeah, definitely.

Nick and I lean over the counter of the shop and a small blond girl appears behind it, a magazine tucked under her arm. When she lifts her head up her eyes grow wide.

"Nick!" She leans over the counter and high fives him, and I watch in awe as the blond's face suddenly comes to my memory.

Those girls Nick talked to at the baseball game.

"Hey, Mercury." He greets her with a sheepish smile. I wonder how they met. "This is Miley." He shows towards me and I give her a big smile. Honestly, the girl seems really nice because instead of how all the girls act when they like a boy who brings a girl to them, she extends her hand in on a high five. I mirror her move and a loud clap is heard when our hands join in a high five.

Suddenly, Mercury, what seems to be her name, turns around and calls over her shoulder. "Beck, come out, Nick brought a _girl_." She says _girl_ in a teasing tone and I feel relieved to know they're most likely friends.

The door behind her open and another blond girl, I smile 'cause it's the other girl from the baseball game, comes out wearing a baseball hat. Her smile can honestly light up the whole world. She totally ignores Nick and instead throws her arms over the counter at me.

"You're so pretty." She beams at me. "I knew there'd be a day when our little Nicky here," _Nicky?_ "brought a girl here." Mercury shoves the girl beside.

"Don't mind her." Mercury rolls her eyes. "That's my little sister Becky." Before either me, Becky or Mercury can say anything, Nick puts his hands flat on the counter, palms down and I realize he let go of my hand. Probably when Becky had flung her arms around me.

"Can you guys just get my swim trunks?" He cranes his neck sweetly at Becky. "Oh," He turns to me. Then to Mercury because Becky disappeared behind the door again. This must be the place where people loan swim suits and stuff they forget to pack. "Demi's will be good for her, right?"

Mercury's eyes swim me up and down and I feel like the food that's checkered at the cash register. Finally, she nods and turns on her heel.

I turn to Nick, his eyes are amused. "We've been friends forever now. I just leave my stuff here so whenever I feel like coming to the beach, I just do." I nod, feeling a bit guilty about the photos I took of them.

Then Becky's out holding two bags. She lifts them up and passes them to Nick. "Make sure you get them back by five, though." Becky warns as she types something down on the paper. Nick raises his eyebrows. I'm confused too. The sign by the store says they work until midnight.

Becky rolls her eyes playfully. "Mer is out with Tony tonight and I have to babysit Josh."

Nick laughs, probably knowing who both Josh and Tony are and I just stand there, half behind Nick, like a loser. Then his hand fins mine and I feel my cheeks get warmer because Becky glances down on our joined hands.

Then she starts pushing down the shutters. "Just go and have fun, kids." She winks at Nick and me and then she disappears behind the white shutters to prevent the sun to warm the shop.

"They're nice." I comment when Nick tugs my hand and we start walking down the paved part that leads to the changing rooms. He's holding both of the bags in one hand and his other is pretty preoccupied with mine.

Nick doesn't say anything else until he makes sure I'm safely tucked in one of the orange changing rooms. He shuffles the bag onto the bench in the changing room and turns around, giving me a small smile.

"I'm gonna go change and I'll meet you here in five, okay?" When I nod he leaves and I'm alone. But today is about having fun, so I fish through the bag and take out the only swim suit in the bag.

Remind me to take Demi shopping for real suits, cause what I'm holding in my hand is anything but _a suit_ cause it doesn't seem to cover any skin at all. It's a green bikini, so small I wonder what size it is.

Never mind, because today is about having fun, I somehow manage to tie it on my body and feeling more then self conscious I step out of the changing room. I saved my heels and clothes into the bag.

Nick is right there when I get out. He's standing, a big surfer board next to him. I shiver when my eyes fall onto his shoulder blades. With barely regaining my breathing under control, I clear my throat. Nick turns around, and when my eyes meet his chelsed chest I have a really bad_ need_ to go over there and put my hands on him.

Cut it out, Miley.

"We should...uhh.." He's stuttering and I raise my eyebrows at him, silently challenging him. He's pretty fazed by my bikini self and I take my time appreciating the view myself.

"Ready to surf?" I joke, now that I know I made Nick Grey speechless, I am blown up by energy. He averts his eyes down my body, his eyes staying at my tanned stomach one more time and then he looks up in my eyes and chuckles.

"Let's get the party started." He whistles and I follow him down the sand path.

I wish I could tell Nick made some move on me when we swam around the shore. Or when I not so innocently pressed my hand on his thigh as we sat on the towels. But he didn't. Instead, he was so into teaching me how to surf that even when we stood together on the board, my body pressed to his, he gave me tips on how to make the board bent to avoid the waves.

I made sure we were always skin to skin, that at least a part of me was touching him. And I ruffled his hair so many times my hands burnt. I even bought lotion and asked him to smear it on me.

Nothing worked. I don't understand what's his problem. He held my hand, I caught him glancing at me several times but it's like he ignored and instead threw his mind into teaching me how to surf.

But honestly, with his shirt off I couldn't concentrate on anything beside drooling.

"Did you have fun today?" Nick asks me when I exit the changing rooms. I'm feeling a bit disappointed about the whole ignorance, but then when his smile widens by a mile after I give him the bag with Demi's stuff, I wonder if maybe I wasn't crystal clear enough.

When we leave the bags on the counter, Nick doesn't bother to say anything to neither Mercury or Becky. And when we head towards the stairs that lead to the busy streets of L.A, I remember to keep my heels off my feet and instead I'm carrying them in my hand.

I realize I never answered Nick's question, but it'd be weird to answer now, so I crane my neck to look up at him and ask something else, "Where are we going now?"

"Well," Nick looks down at me. "what do you want to do?"

_I want to kiss you until I can't feel my lips anymore. _

My stomach grumbles in that moment and I avert my eyes, blushing. "Are you in the mood for some tuna fish sandwiches?" Nick asks and my heart leaps when his hand finds mine. It feels great to be able to walk hand in hand again.

"Sounds great." And it does. I don't know how he manages to know my every thought.

We're greeted by the smell of fish the moment we enter the small diner by the road. We walked for about half an hour along the beach until we found another pair of stairs and then across the road there was a homey looking diner. My stomach flipped the moment Nick and I sit down in the corner by a window.

"What can I get you?" A red haired older woman comes to wait on us. Her name tag says her name is Cynthia, and I love how she seems unfazed about Nick. Weird thing is that no one even glanced in our way the whole day.

Nick orders us sodas and tuna sandwiches. I feel like a giddy teenager again when Nick stares at me for more than a few minutes.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I start wiping down my cheeks, begging God I my mascara isn't smeared. Nick reaches across the table and pulls my hands away from my face. Instead, he interlaces them with his own.

"You're the most beautiful girl I know." He states seriously, and something shifts in his eyes. Warmth itches on my skin. The way he says it makes the hair on my neck stand up. In a good way.

I lean my head back, groaning playfully. "You're making me blush." I mumble, trying hard not to glance at his brown eyes.

The table is small, and Nick reaches across it to take my face in his hand. He moves some of my hair that fell out of the braid. I don't care if I'm disheveled, the way he's looking at me makes my insides turn.

"You're even more beautiful when you blush." Again, the way he murmurs this things, like they mean the world and they do. Even though I've been called beautiful by other guys.

I bite my lower lip, anything to get my attention off his big eyes. "I'm like a tomato by now." He chuckles but before he can comment Cynthia's back with our sodas and tuna sandwiches. I look down at the giant piece of bread in front of me and I feel drool in my mouth.

"The best tuna sandwiches in town." Nick says, taking the big piece of food in between his hands and bites down on it. I mirror his moves, trying to look as _tidy _as I can. I don't need him to get disgusted by me.

Everything inside the tuna sandwich is so good I moan at every bite. Nick joins me by groaning at his every bite and soon I'm left laughing at the faces he makes. He's in such an opposite mood. At the beach he was my coach, and now he's this great guy I can't get my eyes off of.

When we're finished, Nick leans forward at the table and catches my hands in his again. I was never a PDA kind of girl, but with Nick it's different. Right now, I wish with everything in me I could just lean in and kiss him. But it's too personal to share our first kiss in the middle of the diner.

Soon after, we're walking down the street again. This time we're not only hand holding. Nick's arm is around my shoulder while my arm is around his waist. Our hips bump as we walk and every time they do I shiver. I love how while we walk we don't talk loudly, instead whenever Nick wants to tell me something he leans his head to my ear and whispers it. It makes our walk so much more intimate.

Before I want we're walking down the hallway towards my hotel room. When we reach it, I lean against the door, holding the card firmly in my hand. "So," Nick puts his hands in his front pockets. He looks so adorable I want to rip his clothes off. "How am I doing so far?"

I have to laugh at this because he looks so worried he had made a wrong move or thing tonight and as a silent promise I reach on my toes and give him a kiss on the cheek. "Well," I put my hands on his shoulders as I whisper in his ear. "So far you were this amazing guy, with the most beautiful laugh I've ever heard," My mind goes back a few hours when I realized what means to have a beautiful laugh.

"Hm, as far as I can tell I seem like an incredible guy." We're standing so close, my heart thumps loudly in my chest and suddenly our foreheads are almost touching but then I realize that Demi is in the room next to mine and I back off, hitting the door with my back.

A flash of confusion crosses Nick's face, maybe even hurt and I instantly take his chin with the tips of my fingers and turn my head slowly to Demi's door. Nick seems to understand what I'm saying cause he smiles at me.

"I have to show you something...Inside." I blur out. Honestly I'm a nervous wreck, my hands shaking, my tongue suddenly too big for my mouth. Thankfully, Nick takes the card and wipes it through the thing on the wall.

It's dark when the door close behind us. I hit the wall until I find the switch. Nick doesn't even look at the room, his eyes are fixed at me. I try to stop my hands from shaking, because I've kissed guys before, but all them seem to stop is sweating. So I take what I can get.

I let my purse fall flat on the bed and it's so quiet that I cross my arms over my chest under the gazing look of Nicholas Grey.

He clears his throat then, "Did you know that this hotel was build in the late eighties?" I watch as his hands tremble in his pockets. I wish I could go over and tell him it's okay to be nervous. I am too.

But instead I just stand in the middle of my room, doing nothing. "It was made by some French guy who wanted a place to make people awe." Nick's still blabbling about this God damn hotel and it's pretty cute to know he's into history, but right now all I can think about is his hand touching mine at the beach today. His eyes gazing down on my legs as I climbed the board.

And even though he's talking full time, Nick's looking at me...like maybe he wants to kiss me.

"Nick?"

"Mmm-hmm?" He shuts his mouth for a second. I can't over think this.

"You have to kiss me," I find myself saying.

"Yeah," he leans closer. "I do."

His lips are soft, caring. They leave a trail on my own as my hands grip his neck, my fingers get tangled in the mess of his curls. His hands rest on my waist, and every few seconds he tugs me closer.

I can't get enough of his lips. His skin is warm even though it's still a little cold outside. I curl even closer to him.

I'm not new to this whole kissing thing. Or I think I'm not. Because it's never been anything like this. I can't get enough of him. I want him closer. I _need _his skin against mine. When Nick gently deepens the kiss, it doesn't feel sloppy or wrong like before.

"I should go home." His hand stroke my waist as he whispers. My hands tighten on his shoulders as he nuzzles the skin beneath my ear.

"No. Not yet." I say back, sliding my lips along the curve of his.

* * *

_**80 reviews on 6 chapters. It's unbelievable how much support I get for this! Thank you so much. I can never repay you for the feelings you give me everytime you post a review. It means the world, really.**_

_**So, they kissed! What's your thoughts on it? Btw, enjoy this fluff cause in the next chapter there's some drama...and let's say Raquel is back!**_

_**Keep up the good work, I love you guys.**_


	8. Chapter 8

"_Fearless is getting back up and fighting for what you want over and over again."_

_-Taylor Swift_

**Chapter 8**

**Nick**

"Why are you so_ happy_?" Raquel leans against the cupboard and crosses her arms over her apron covered chest. The dishes stand proud behind her, they even glow under the light bulb in the kitchen; that's how good she scrubbed them.

"You want me to be sad?" I raise an eyebrow.

We're currently sitting in the kitchen. Well, _I'm_ sitting and drinking hot chocolate while Raquel is doing her best to make the kitchen shine. I got back home thirty minutes ago after dropping Miley off at the hotel.

Okay, I dropped her off an hour and a half ago. We spent an hour kissing by the door. Not that I counted the minutes spent attached on her lips.

I did enjoy it, though. A lot. Hell, I wanted to kiss her since that moment at the dinner a few weeks ago. She's the first person who stood up to my mother. And yeah, I'm not ashamed to admit that that made Miley more attractive.

But my God, that kiss. The way her tongue swirled in my mouth. Her soft lower lip pressed my upper one. And how her hands danced in my hair.

I could get lost in her for forever and I would never want to be found.

"Earth to Nick?" Raquel crackles her fingers in front of my face.

I guess I spaced off for a moment there. But really, who wouldn't after what happened with Miley?

"Sorry," I shake my head, "I'm just tired that's all."

"No you're not." Raquel turns to the dishes again and starts mopping them with a crisp clean white towel.

"Excuse me?"

She gives me a look, a look she practically gives me every time I try to lie to her. _Busted._ "You're not tired. You're daydreaming about someone."

I could literally feel warmth spreading on my cheeks. "No," I'm about to come up with some big fat lie, praying she doesn't see through my mask but instead she throws a new crisp clean white towel at me and nods towards the dishes.

"Come help me polish this up, Curly, and tell me about the girl."

I get up, groaning. "You're a psycho, you know that?" I dab the towel on a plate, and suddenly my mind swirls back onto the moment in Miley's hotel room.

How she licked her lips before she spoke the words I so badly wanted to hear. And how she looked at my nervous figure and with her eyes she _literally whispered_ to me that it's okay to be nervous because she was too.

"Spill." Raquel bumps her shoulder with mine.

I roll my eyes. I wanted to keep Miley a secret for a while. At least until I knew how things were going. It was hard finding an honest girl who isn't with you for the fame, when you're in a worldwide known bend, but I guess Miley proved herself today.

I think I found a girl who really wants to be with _me_, not the superstar Nick Grey.

It felt good to know that.

"You remember that girl that Demi brought over a few weeks ago?" I turn my head so I'm looking at her.

She frowns, "Demi brings a lot of girls over." I chuckle at that because it's true. Like I probably mentioned before, Demi has a lot of friends. Most of them go the other day but still, she's a very friendly person.

"The day Joe and Demi told about the wedding and the baby?" I point out, praying she remembers Miley's speech to my mother.

Finally a smile crowns Raquel's head. "Right!" She takes another plate, "That chick who totally burned your mom?"

I nod.

"So I guess the date went well?" She smirks at me. My mouth part a bit and I let out a small gasp.

"Who told you that I was on a date?"

Raquel giggles. She looks down at my fresh pair of Levi's before her eyes jump to mine again. "You don't buy a new pair of Levi's for a walk around the city."

She has a point.

"Am I that transparent?" I sigh.

"You're my best friend. I know you like the back of my hand." She hits me softly with a towel. "It hurts me you didn't mention her to me before." When I'm about to say I'm sorry for keeping Miley away from her, Raquel smiles big and wiggles her eyebrows.

"Is she a good kisser?"

I crane my neck backwards and groan. "Raq!"

She peers at me iinnocently. "What? I'm just curious."

I sigh. She's my best friend. If I can't tell her, then who can I tell? "A great one." I add shyly.

Raquel laughs loudly. "What's she like?"

I move my fingers up and down the same plate I'm holding. "She's.." What is Miley like?

Miley is beautiful. She has this different hair color that shines in the sunlight. When she smiles, I think I could run across the world and back without a sweat. And how she curls her lips when she concentrates enough makes my skin prickle with goosebumps.

Her eyes are a set of blue color I never knew existed. You can sail the ocean just by looking into her eyes. And when her fingers interlace with mine it's like my hands were made perfectly for hers.

The way she talks. Something between a Texas and native american accent. It's so sexy you could just spend days listening to her without it getting boring.

So what is Miley like?

Finally, I come up with a perfect answer for Rauquel. One word for every moment I had with Miley.

"Miley is amazing." I smile.

Raquel puts the towel and the plate down and wipes her hands on her apron. She turns to me and smiles a knowing smile. "You really like this girl, Nick."

I shrug, maybe I do really like her. All I know is that I can't wait for the next time I'll see her.

"Now tell me all about the date!" Raquel jumps excitedly. I take a spoon and a fork and wipe them with the towel as I start from the very beginning. The moment she knocked on my shoulder.

But one thing neither one of us noticed as I talked, is that we had an another pair of ears listening to every word I spoke.

* * *

**Miley**

I had never had a dreamless night of sleep.

But there is a first time for everything, it seems because the next morning as I untangled myself from a pregnant Demi that laid alongside me on a big fluffy couch, I realized I haven't had one dream through the night.

Maybe it was because for the first time in my life, the reality was more dreamy than dreams.

"Morni—" Demi jumps up from the couch and starts walking fast towards the bathroom. She doesn't even close the door and when I walk by the bathroom door a few seconds later I see her sitting beside the toalet holding her hand over her heart.

I shake my head slowly, I hated those morning sicknesses on Victoria. "You okay there, Dems?"

She holds her thumb up and I bite my bottom lip. "I'm going to order some breakfast, you want anything?"

I hear no response because Demi is tilting over the toalet now. Instead, I just close the door on her to have her privacy since I can't really help her now.

When I walk into the little hallway in Demi's hotel room, I find my phone blasting loud music I had set as my ringtone. Sighing, I pick up not even looking who's calling.

"Miss Stewart?" A cold voice startles me. _Anyone but her_, I groan to myself. I had such a nice time yesterday—

Suddenly my vision gets blurry. I went on a date with Nick Grey. Worst of all, I liked it. And then we even_ kissed_. With tongue!

I really am a part of a brothel at the end of the day. I may as well jump into some skimpy clothes and do Nick while taking pictures so I have something to send Ariana because as fast as things were rolling a month will soon pass and I still hadn't sent one picture to Ariana.

She can't do anything about it, though.

"I know you're there, Miss Stewart." I stiff at the sound of her rotten voice. She sounds like Miranda Priestly from Devil Wears Prada. And suddenly I feel like Andy Sachs.

"Yes?" I answer finally. My ears are listening to the sounds in the bathroom, and I relax slightly when I hear Demi is still in there.

"There better be pictures or at least a story sent to my email in twenty four hours." Something's changed in the way she speaks to me. She was mean to me before but it's like she doesn't care what's going on. She wants a story and a story she will get.

I take a deep breath and ask one thing I could, "Or?"

She doesn't stutter, or pause. Ariana is like a gun; she fires without thinking. And it always hits. "_Or_ I'm sending someone else."

I gulp.

"And yes, Miss Stewart, that means that then our deal is off." She pauses for a nano second, "Which means every penny you spent with _my_ money you will pay back to me. "

"What?" I don't recognize my voice anymore. My mind floods back to Victoria and the baby. She's eight months pregnant now. She's all alone in that apartment while I'm here being a full on dating service so both me and Victoria can have a nice life. So the baby will have everything it needs.

"The clock is ticking, Miss Stewart." With that the conversation is over. I let the phone slide out of my hand as I lean against the wall.

I am so stupid.

I had let my feelings get in the middle of this mess and now it's a something I don't know how I'll unwrap.

"Miles are you okay?" When I look up Demi is standing on the doorway holding her pregnant tummy in her hands. "You look kind of pale."

I put a smile on my face. _Act Miley._ "I just got dizzy all of a sudden."

Demi frowns, "You should eat something." She paddles towards the phone that's attached to the wall next to where I'm standing and grabs it to probably order food.

"I'm fine now, though." I clap my hands excitedly and nod towards the phone. "I'll have some regular coffee and toast."

"Go find something on the tv, I'm gonna be there right away."

And with that the conversation is stuck in my head and like a hammer it hits my brain every few seconds. It reminds me how reckless I've been.

I took this offer for granted. I forgot how fast it could be ripped out from my hands. In a second I could lose both Victoria and the baby because of how I act.

So I had to put my priorities first. And that meant I had to betray Demi and Joe. I had to write a story about Demi's pregnancy and Joe and Demi eloping. It's the only way I could get Ariana to trust me again.

Besides, Victoria is much more important than these people will ever be.

* * *

**Nick**

"Isn't it a fine morning?" Joe whistles into the kitchen and all the talking stops. My father grumbles something to himself and my mother pushes her plate away. I glance at Raquel who is standing in the corner. She flashes me a small smile and with that I realize I must be the one to save the family when they don't want to save themselves.

"Hey Joe. There's some pancakes, come eat." I point to the almost untouched plate of pancakes at the table. But he shakes his head when his eyes freeze over father and mother.

Honestly, my parents act like children.

It was stupid of them to react in a way for Joe to be unable to talk to them. I mean, Joe is soon to be a father, hell, he needs his parents to help him out. Isn't that what mom and dad are for?

Aren't they supposed to be looking after us? Be our guardian angels or some other shit that people always write in books?

But no, our mother and father have to be like this. They have to sulk at the fact that they're about to become grandparents. Honestly, if I were either Joe or Demi, I would take my stuff, buy a house, and never show my kids to them. Never.

Nor my father nor my mother deserve to be in this awesome kid's life.

"Nah, I'mma head over to Demi's." He points towards the door. I think he wants to get some reaction out of either mom or dad but instead when all he gets is silence he grabs the keys out of the key holder slowly and starts walking towards the hallway.

My mind flashes over to Miley.

"Wait, Joe!" I stand up quickly and glide my hands over my button up to even any wrinkles. I don't catch my mothers terror glare.

"Yeah?" Joe yells from the hallway. I wave at the table, send a wink in Raquel way and hurry after my brother.

"I'll come with you." I shout to him as I put my watch around the wrist. I reach for my phone that's on the table but my mother pushes it away. I look up at her with a confused look.

"I need my phone, mom." I reach for it again but she just takes it and leans away on her chair. "What, mom?" I don't understand what's her problem. Now she doesn't want me to spend time with my brother or his fiancee? Not that she knows I won't be spending time with my brother or his fiancee.

I'll sneak into Miley's room and kiss her soft lips until they turn blue.

Yeah, sounds like a brilliant way to spend my day.

"Nicholas we need to talk." She sounds so cold when she gives me her authoritative voice. I try to recall doing something I shouldn't of have in the last few days but when I can't come up with anything, I sigh and turn my head towards the hallway.

I guess I won't be seeing Miley today.

"You know what? You go ahead Joe, I'll meet with you guys later!" I shout out to him and when the door crash close I realize Joe was probably pissed at me too.

For whatever reason.

"You are excused." My mother turns to Raquel and the other two girls that brought us food, then turns to my father. "Leave, Paul." She doesn't even ask. It's like he either does this or he'll regret it later. I don't understand my mom.

She wasn't like this when we were little. She was loving and kind. She even took us to the park. But ever since she became our band's manager it's like a beast was woken up in her. All she wants to do now is play God and decide how our lives will turn out to be.

That's why what Joe did hit her so hard. She hates when things don't go as planned.

Mother mentions me to sit down and I do, realizing it's better for me to go with this as she wants.

"Nick," She sighs. "You know I want to do what's best for you, right?"

I nod. She doesn't know what's best for me, but like I said, I better stick to her plan on this one.

"Then tell me what is going on with you and that unruly girl?" She crosses her arms over her chest and looks at me with her dark brown eyes like she can see through my soul. She probably can.

"Unruly girl?" I frown. Who is she talking about?

Her lip quivers as she speaks the name I didn't want to hear in this type of conversation. "Miley Stewart."

It sounds like venom coming out of her mouth. How does she even know I've been seeing Miley?

"How do you—"

"It doesn't matter." She stands up and leans onto the table. "Nick it's not good for you to be in a relationship right now."

"How do you know what's good for me?" I stand up too,

She laughs a bit, like what I just told her is funny. "I am your mother, Nick. I know what's best for you."

"No you don't." I tell her.

"Okay, you don't want to listen to your mother, that's fine. No child ever listens to it's mother." She walks away from the table a few steps and starts walking up and down.

"But maybe you'll listen to your manager then." Instantly I roll my eyes. I knew she'd use this card.

Is she insane going thinking I'll listen to her about my love life? I'm over twenty years old, I'm legal to make my own decisions!

"Mom I like Miley, and nothing you tell me will make me stop liking her."

She shakes her head. "This is not about who you like or who you don't. This is about your career, Nick." She sighs. "It will go down hill if you continue this little thing you have with her,"

I shake my head. "Miley won't wreck my life, mom."

"You know..." She turns to me fully and puckers her lips together. "Joe told me the same thing about Demi when they started going out."

I stare at her. Really, how can you react to this?

"And look where that got him." She shows towards the door.

I look at her incredulously. She doesn't see it, does she? She can't see the gleam in his eyes when he stares at Demi. He loves her for crying out loud and if they wanted to elope then so be it. It's their life!

"Where that got him?" I shake my head, not believing. "It got him a beautiful wife, a soul mate he_ loves_. Mom he's in love with Demi! And he's going to have a child with her in a few months. Life is good for him."

Mom chuckles under her breath. "It got him a responsibility! He's a rockstar! The fans will get bored of his one woman thing really soon, Nick. And what when it does? What will he do when the albums won't be sold out anymore?"

"Mother, listen to yourself! _The fans will get bored with his one woman thing?_ What kind of fans are they, then?"

She points her finger at me. "The ones that made you who you are today."

I roll my eyes. "You're insane. I'm not going to stop seeing Miley just because you want me to."

She crosses her arms over her chest. "Then I will ruin her."

I gasp. "You're blackmailing me?"

She puts her hand on her heart like what I just asked her is unforgivable. "You can take it any way you want, son. But I won't let a girl ruin your life."

"Yeah, well I'm really interested in how you plan on ruin Miley to begin with." I take my leather jacket off the chair and put it on. I can't be in this house anymore.

"Stop dating her, Nick, I'm serious." She stands in front of me as I start walking towards the hallway.

"You just don't like her because she was onto you the moment she stepped into this house. And she was right, mom. You can't act like you do with Joe and Demi. And you most certainly can't blackmail me into breaking up with Miley!" I stare at her, knowing she can't possibly be serious.

"I'm your mother, Nicholas." She puts her hands on my shoulders and squeezes them. "I can do whatever I need to do."

I jerk her arms away and spat into her face something venomous, something I can't believe I said to my own mother. "Go to hell." And with that I'm out of the door, knowing I have to come up with a huge apology if I ever want to come back.

But I'm not blind. Miley is a good and kind person. And so what if we don't work out in the end. At least I'll have these few weeks to remind myself of happiness. And to hell she can go if she thinks I will let her ruin this for me.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for your support. It means so much to me to know that you guys like this story. This chapter is dedicated to two girls who made my life a bit brighter; NileyFreakk who made my trailer for my new story on YouTube and NeverLetMeGoo who sent me the most beautiful support message ever. This chapter is for you guys. I know there's no Niley whatsoever in it but I can't just write fluff. Drama is starting to unfold. And Miley seems to be ready to give out some information. What do you think about that?**

**Again, sorry for the long wait, I have like 3 weeks until law school begins and I'll try to update as much as I can through those 3 weeks. Please review so I can begin to write the next chapter.**

**P.S, Victorious got canceled! If you have twitter please sign any twitition about Victorious so maybe if we join forces we can change their opinion. I don't know what I'll do without Victorious. I have a huge crush on Victoria Justice. I love Victorious.**

**Sorry for the long A/N.**

**{Please leave a review}**


	9. Chapter 9

"_Smiling faces sometimes pretend to be your friend, smiling faces show no traces of the evil that lurks within, smiling faces, smiling faces sometimes, they don't tell the truth…." – Smling Faces Sometimes, The Temptations_

**Chapter 9**

**Miley**

"Hi." My heart flutters the moment I walk into the small diner off the highway. I pull my purse closer to my hip as Nick leans in, leaving a chaste kiss on my awaiting lips.

"You look beautiful," Nick traces his eyes up and down my figure. I blush under his gaze as I skim my fingers up and down my dress evening out any wrinkles.

"Oh this? I just threw it on;" I wave his comment away, thinking if I take it seriously I wouldn't be able to finish what I came here to do. Nick sits down and I'm quick to follow.

Honestly, I had no intention to deliberately procrastinate this lunch any more than I needed too. So instead of trying to make small talk, I instantly get down to business with only a flashing picture of Victoria in my mind.

"So, Demi tells me you had a moment with your mom yesterday..." I try to press the subject densely. I didn't need Nick being suspicious about anything once some drama hits the television. It is a normal thing some fingers would be pointed towards me, but I would give my best to shake it off with a huff.

Until then, though, I had to write at least a page of some extra bad news that would make Ariana fall off her stupid expensive desk chair. No, let me rephrase that; I have to write an article that would make her fall through that wall sized windows that overlooked New York.

I shake my head to clear my head from any unwanted thoughts. Nick. I have to concentrate on Nick.

"She's been a pain in the ass for years now," He traces the brim of his wine glass with his thumb. I want to reach across the table and take his hand but I smack my hand against my thigh and suddenly I remember in what kind of a situation I'm set into.

"You didn't have to defend me to your mother!" I cross my arms and lean on the small wooden table.

He shakes his head, I notice one of his curls wave out of the usual mop of curls. It falls not so discretely down his forehead and before I can stop it, my mind drifts to how hard he must've pulled it all through the night. I think about how upset he must've been and my hear swells with nothing but appreciation for this man sitting across me.

"Look, Miley, I really like you and I hate to see someone judging you without any reason," I bite my lip thinking how his mother is actually right. I mean, I heard only parts of the conversation since I wasn't really there, instead it were Demi's words that made me want to beat the hell out of that woman, but at the end of the day, if what Demi said is something Denise said, then she's absolutely right.

I am tricking Nick into falling in love with me so I can get money out of all of this. I may be doing this for Victoria, but when this story ends it won't make much of a difference.

"But it wasn't all about you," He shrugs, and looks so lost all I want to do is hug him until he bleeds. "It was about me, too. I am sick of how she's treating everyone."

I sigh. I know I may regret this, but I'm scheming this guy. At least I can do is pull one good thing. "You should apologise to her, Nick." I look down.

He doesn't even know how lucky he is that he has a mom.

"Why? She's a controlling bitch!"

I look up at him. Honesty won't get me anywhere, I think. Nonetheless, I ignore my brain and listen to my heart for just a few moments.

"A controlling bitch or not, she's your mom." I reach across the table and take his hand in mine. "Trust me, you don't want to live without your mom."

"Do you miss your mom?" He interlaces our fingers. I sigh. This is not how this was supposed to go. I was supposed to get information out of him. I'm an undercover interviewer. Act like it, Miley!

"The point is," I say, ignoring his question. "You should talk to your mom."

With one curt nod of his head, I know I've won my battle.

"You know, we should order." I open the brown menu. My eyes skim past the high prices, but instead of freaking out, I lean against my seat and take a deep breath. Maybe some chicken salad with some dressing aside? No, too models-like.

What about BBQ pork with fries and some lettuce? That seemed pretty tasty. I could get some red wine with that. But I was wearing a white dress. What if I accidentally poured some wine on my dress? That would make me look like a complete fool in front of Nick...

Wait, why was I thinking about impressing Nick?

"May I take your orders, Mrs?" I look up and see a waiter starring along with Nick. While Nick seemed to be amused by my dozing off, the waiter grew even more impatient.

"It's Miss," I correct him, then close the menu as he reaches for it. "And I'll have a burger and some fries." Nothing better than a classic high school lunch, I think. I know we were in some exclusive restaurant, but really I had a lot of stress lately and I was hungry.

"You know..." It feels like we've said that line too many times as I settle back in my chair. I notice Nick leans on his elbows so he's closer to me. I have to take another deep breath when I notice how many freckles he has.

"You haven't really shared where you work, yet. " He's now playing with a table cloth, and I smile thinking how he was just a boy yet a man all in one.

Then suddenly dread washes the last bit of my smile. I straighten up, pull my hand through my curls and try to give him the most unnervous smile I can accomplish. He can't see the fact that I'm suddenly sweating like a pig.

Right?

"Uhm," I clear my throat. I need to buy some time. I glance around the diner, most of the people are dressed pretty sophisticated. They're either talking on the phone at the bar, or having quiet lunch with what I assume is their spouse_. Shit_, I think. I need to find a job immediately.

And that's when my eyes fall on a man dressed in a designer suit. He's twirling his glass with what I can only assume is whiskey, while starring at a Word document on his laptop. A bright idea flies into my head.

"I'm a writer," I even stretch a small smile. It's actually pretty genius of me. I mean, I am a writer. Just not the kind he'll assume.

Yes, I'm that genius.

"A writer?" Nick raises his eyebrows. I guess he didn't really thought of me as someone who spent their time in bed writing love sick stories which are deep down nothing but fantasies about a life that same type of person could never have.

But without writers and their fantasising, we wouldn't have bestselling novels. Besides, me being a big fan of Jodi Picoult, I couldn't really say I thought writers were stupid. I mean, really, if your talented enough to write, then I think you're pretty kick ass.

Nick leans his elbows on the table. A small smile is visible on his lips. "What kind of a writer?" Before I can answer him, thankfully the same hipped waiter appears with two platters.

The greasy smell of fried food enters my nose and I can't help but to move my hand up and down my stomach. Nick suddenly has a big smile on his lips.

"God, I miss my high school days!" I say the moment the waiter puts the plate with my burger and fries in front of me. After he places Nick's stake in front of him, he goes to open some red wine but Nick dismisses him,

"You heard the lady." He glances at me with his beautiful brown eyes. "She misses her high school days." I almost laugh out loud at how aggravated the waiter looks. "Just get us some sodas."

The moment he disappears behind the counter, I do laugh. Because I'm in L.A, with a famous rockstar who likes me. Who I'm dating. Because I have to make him fall in love with me so I can dig up some dirt and publish it. So that my pregnant best friend can live in wealth.

It sounds pretty hilarious when you think about it!

"We're acting like teenagers." I grab a fry and push it in my mouth. God, I missed how good comforting food tastes like. Suddenly my mind flashes back to all of my teenage years, when we stole a car and drove all the way to Nashville so we can watch a stupid band perform at some stupid stand-up comedy bar.

I remember how happy Victoria looked, sitting in that old rotten car with Andre, how she looked at him with so much love and appreciation that sometimes my heart would stop just by looking at them.

"Here are your sodas." I look up and find the same waiter with an even more annoyed look, placing our cans of soda on the table. God, you'd think he'd be happy to serve famous people. I wonder what got him to be a grumpy in the first place.

"That'll be all, sir?" He takes out his check book.

Nick looks at me for a second, and when I give him a small, promising smile, he takes the check book and signs it in the corner.

"Enjoy your lunch." And with that, he's gone and I'm left alone with Nick, at our table in the corner.

"So, why did you decide to have a vacation here, in L.A?" Nick starts slicing his stake and I can feel my hands shake.

This is going to be a long lunch.

* * *

Actually, it turned out to be a short one.

Maybe twenty minutes after we started eating, and maybe ten after I started explaining why was I in LA ( I told him I had to get away from New York for a while because my ex boyfriend was in town. Sucky, I know.), Nick's phone rang and we had to leave the diner sooner.

Now, I was riding in the passenger seat of Nick's brand new Porsche, as we headed towards his house. He had to pick up his guitar because Joe called and said they had to have early practice. Accordingly to their mom, who Nick wasn't speaking to at the moment, there was an interview scheduled next week in which they had to perform their new single.

A single they haven't practiced yet.

Anyway, as the big silver gate open, I remembered how exactly three and a half weeks ago, I was sitting in Demi's car and we were driving through the same door, but instead of Demi's soft perfume I was now holding Nick's hand and was counting the minutes before I climbed out of the car.

Nick didn't notice my weird behaviour because he made silly jokes as we stepped into the empty house. He first had to make sure his mother wasn't home, before we could go pick up his guitar.

"I'll try to be quick." He starts walking towards the basement door. "Feel free to explore." And with that he shuts the door behind him.

Instantly, as I stand in the empty foyer, I get an excellent idea. If he wants me to explore, who was I to contradict?

With that thought in my head, I press my purse closer to my body and start climbing the stairs. Fifteen stairs later, I find myself in a small foyer. There were tons of pictures of Nick, Joe, Frankie and some were of the whole family.

My eye catches the sight of a dark haired little girl that's hugging Nick's knee. She looks around five, while Nick looks like he's in high school. Sixteen maybe.

My body tenses up. I don't know what is it, but something about the girl is off. She seems like a copy of Denise. With her dark brown eyes and dark curly hair, I would almost mistake her for her daughter.

But Denise Grey never had a daughter. Not as far as Google was concerned.

I continue my journey down the hallway, deciding to forget the little girl. She's probably some far away cousin that they disconnected with and now she was just a shadow in a picture.

Shaking my head, I come up to the door on my left. There's a big sign 'N' on it, and I can't help but to let a small smile stretch my lips up. It looks so dorky.

I stand still for a second, and when I don't hear anything other then my racing heart beat, I quietly open the door.

It's quite light in there. You can see everything. From the ceiling that had little dark vision stars, to the blue rag that proudly protected the floor. I take a soft step in. It feels like I'm invading his privacy. But he said to explore and what if I accidentally came up to his room?

It wasn't like I was an undercover interviewer who wanted to dig some dirt and publish it, right?

I almost mentally hit myself. This is for Victoria. You just have to clench your teeth and do the dirty work, I tell myself. And with that in my mind, I take another step in.

It's much different than what I expected. I mean, the bed is big and queen sized, but the closets are almost rusty.

He probably took it from his old room. A part of me wonders why, but the other is saying he was probably sentimental about it. I shrug it off. That's not what I came here for.

Next what I do I open up the cupboard. There are lots of books in. Most of them romantic novels. Who would've thought Nick liked reading romance novels?

Then a flashing picture of his big smile when I told him I'm a writer sneaks in my mind and I understand what was the happiness for.

When I don't find anything there, I jump to the small bookshelf next to it. This one didn't contain any romance novels, instead it had layered many school books. There were many books for the same year, but different authors. He must've moved a lot.

I decide this was at least something worth thinking about, so I take out my iPhone and quickly take a picture of the shelf. Maybe there was something there.

I open the closet next. There are a lot of clothes in. Designer. But what surprises me is that by the end of the closet, there are at least ten old converse shoes in all colours thrown together.

It looked like those were the shoes he wore when he was a bit younger. Before the fame, I mean. This way or the other, beside the fact that it appeared he moved a lot, I didn't find anything I could use.

Maybe I would've given up by now and instead went back downstairs and waited for him, but the journalist inside me didn't give me a chance for that. I was in his room, and who knew when is going to be the next opportunity like this?

This was a once in a life time offer, and just like this job, I won't be the one to pass it.

So instead of giving up, I stand in the middle of the room and look around. If I was Nick Grey, where would I put something no one could see? My eyes fly across the beside table, thinking it would be stupid to put something there. I searched the cupboard and the closet. So where would he hide his secrets?

Suddenly, my eyes fall down onto the bed. Or maybe it's better to say, _under_ the bed.

Of course! How could I've been so stupid? Everyone hides something under their bed! I kneel down in my, well pretty tight dress, and dig my arm under the bed. I tap the floor lightly, trying to feel for some object or anything I could pull out.

I almost gave up when I felt an old box. Immediately, I even push my head under the bed and with all my force take out the shoe box. I wipe my hand over it, finding it has a lot of dust on.

Then I take a moment of silence, and sigh in relief when I hear Nick strumming the guitar. I just need one minute. One minute and I'll have a story for Ariana and I'll save Victoria.

"What do we have here?" I mumble to myself as I push the lid of the box away. It falls with a soft_ thump_ on the carpet.

The first thing I see is a photograph of the same little girl from the hallway. This time the little hair on my neck stand up. If trespassing into his room felt wrong, this felt horribly wrong. I was opening some kind of a memory box and as I wiped my palm against my bare leg, I couldn't help but to think how much I hated Ariana.

Some secrets were bound to be left untold. But this time, I didn't have a choice but to keep digging.

Next thing I see is a paper. It looks like it's an article from some newspapers. I recognise the name.

There was this teacher at my college, where I studied journalism. He always made us know the names of the newspapers of every bigger city in the country.

That's how I remember the name, because as I read _Houston Chronicle_ only one town falls on my mind. _Dallas_.

I unwrap the paper and that's when my breath gets stuck in my throat.

"Drunk teenagers trespassing the Major's backyard." I read the black titled letters. Even if the picture that crowned half of the page was taken at night, I could unmistakingly see Nick's mop of curls.

So wait, Nick was some kind of a high school junkie?

I scan the rest of the page, finding only bits about how a few teenagers decided to have a party in the backyard of the Dallas Major's house. Supposedly, the police never found the burglars (funny how they called a couple of kids who wanted to have some fun, burglars...) and how after a few weeks of working on it, the town's council decided to drop the case.

"Hey Miley, I've got the guitar!" Nick's voice wakes up an alarm in me. Instantly, I grab my iPhone, take a quick photo, stuff everything back into the box and push it under the bed. Then I pull my bag and run out of the door with every last bit of strength I have.

"I'm sorry you waited as long," I collapse onto one of the small couches in the hallway the moment Nick climbs up the rest of the stairs. I pray to God I don't look flushed or anything, and I realise Nick doesn't have a clue that I've just broken into his room, found his secret box and am about to publish it.

Because once he leans down and kisses me, I can't help but to feel relieved.

"So, did you find anything interesting?" Nick asks me as we climb back into his Porsche.

I shrug jauntily. "Didn't really snoop. I just sat on that couch and thought for a few moments."

He nods and starts the car, as I wipe my sweaty palm against my thighs. This day could not turn to be any weirder than it already is.

* * *

Three hours, fifteen replays of the song later, I find myself shutting the door of the nearby bathroom. I needed some time to think quietly before I got back into that recording studio.

Demi was there, eating small chocolates that were supposed to be decorations as she sat on the red couch by the sound booth. Nick and Joe were inside the booth, getting over and over the same line in the song until somehow their recording manager decided it sounded great..And well me? I was sitting next to Demi, chatting up with her about tons of stuff until I suddenly remembered the whole reason I was in the recording studio with them in the first place.

I am an undercover interview slash journalist who has to write an article about Nick Grey.

So with a small bladder apology, I sneaked out and when I found some bathroom, I called a number way to familiar.

"I really hope you have good news, Miss Stewart." Instantly, I roll my eyes. I don't think I would've called her if I didn't have one. Well, I didn't technically have good news.

Anyway, I lean on the wall next to the washbasins. Honestly, I'm surprised how neat and tidy this bathroom is.

"Look, I found something." I whisper into the receiver. I can't think about what if someone walks in and hears something. I'd say bye-bye to everything I've worked so hard on.

"I'm listening."

"Supposedly, Nick was a troubled teenager." I sigh. I know I shouldn't of have told her that. But if you were in my shoes, wouldn't you do the same?

Victoria is my best friend. _My best friend_. All I want is for her to be happy for once. And if I have to stab some people I just met in the back, betray them or whatever you want to call it, then fine. It's a price I can pay.

But that doesn't mean I want to pay it.

Suddenly this whole bathroom seems too small for me. Even if it has seven stalls and eleven sinks. And even though I'm the only one in there. It feels like every item in this room is pointing fingers at me. Like I'm the bad person here!

"Elaborate _troubled teenager."_ I roll my eyes. Only Ariana would use a word such as _elaborate. _

"I found an article saying he broke into someones backyard so he can get wasted." I slide my foot out of the high heels I was wearing and I massage it with my free hand. God, my feet were aching.

"Interesting." I can hear a chair being rolled out in the background. Is she really in the office right now? I glance down at my watch and when I see the clockwise turn to eight, I wonder if she has any private life. Like, doesn't she want kids and stuff like that?

Well, maybe that niece she was mentioning on our first counter was enough to make her happy.

"I'll email you the photo of the article." I say into my iPhone. Why was this conversation so hard?

"That would be perfect." I'm about to take my phone off my ear to end the call, when she speaks up again, this time a small smile appears on my face. "Oh and Miss Steweart?"

"Yeah?"

"You did a good job." With that the line breaks and as I lower my phone down, I swear I feel proud.

I did a good job.

The moment I open the door of the bathroom, the proud feeling disappears. Instead, I find worried eyes of Nick Grey who's leaning on the opposite wall.

"You were in there for an awfully long time," He walks over to me, "Is everything alright?"

Great, now instead of being blissfully proud of my accomplishment, I feel guilty. I mean, I just sold him off. To the most famous America's magazine!

"Yeah, I just felt light headed for a moment." I shrug. God, how can I look into his eyes and lie? How can I stand here and act like I'm not betraying him?

"You've been here the whole afternoon," He places his hand on my cheek and softly traces circles with his thumb, "I appreciate the support, but maybe it's time you go back to the hotel and have a good night sleep?"

I shake my head. I got Ariana off my back for a few days at least . If I go back to the hotel now and try to sleep I won't be able to drift off until the morning. And I have to write my article. Plus, I'm sure Demi mentioned shopping tomorrow.

Besides, it was time to relax and enjoy being with my friends. The ones when all of this is over, will hate me.

"No, I want to go back in there." I start walking when he calls me back. I turn around, and when he smiles at me, one of his rare smiles, I want to tell Ariana to fuck off, and tell Victoria that I love her although that I can't do this, but then I realise this is not a fairytale.

Instead, I just listen to what Nick says, "You're pretty amazing, has anyone ever told you that?"

My eyes water. _If you only knew what I just did, Nick. If you only knew..._

* * *

**a/n: hello lovelies 3 sorry for the long wait...I'm staring law school in one week! can you believe it? ****Thank you for all of your reviews. I love the support. I hope this chapter wasn't ****disappointing. **If I won't have time to update until the start of the school year, I want to wish everyone happy new school year! lol And I hope it starts with good grades, and well...Good luck to everyone on their first day! (:


	10. Chapter 10

"_I lost myself on a cool damp night, I gave myself in that misty light, I was hypnotised by a strange delight, under a lilac tree..." – Lilac Wine, Miley Cyrus_

**Chapter 10**

**Miley**

"Look who decided to call."

I sigh, moving my hand through my bangs.

"I was busy, Vic."

"Too busy for your best friend?" I cringe at the tone of her voice.

"We talked..."

"Three times in three weeks. Miley, what's going on?" I sigh again. If I thought after last night I couldn't feel worse, I was wrong. I could feel worse.

I am feeling worse!

"I made a mistake, Vic." After I put the toilette seat down, I sit on it, crossing my ankles nervously. I couldn't sleep the whole night, tossing and turning with the nightmares. That kept repeating until I finally woke up around four am, ordered a glass of milk and then watched tv for a few hours until I knew Victoria could be up.

"This whole thing is a disaster." I whine into the phone receiver.

There's a slight pause before I hear Victoria's voice sighing to me. "Let me guess. You like the superstar."

My eyes close. A picture of Nick flashes in front of my eyes. I can't do this. Not to Victoria. She's been there my whole life, and I can't even do this stupid job to make sure we both have enough money to go for life!

So with a big and deep breath of distraught, I finally seep into the phone, "They're all so nice. You wouldn't even know they're superstars! Like Demi, I mean she's pregnant, Victoria! And how am I supposed to tell that when they're having so many problems right now. And if I don't say anything, once the word is out she's pregnant, we're going to lose all our money and—"

"Miley!"

I stop, noticing in the mirror I have tears in my eyes. When did I become such a baby?

"They're not your real friends." I nod to myself in the mirror. Victoria is right. They're not my real friends.

"You just met them. You can't feel this awful about a bunch of strangers. You have to do this. Just write the article and you're out. You don't have to be there any more than you need to be."

I bite my lower lip. She's absolutely right.

"You're right, thanks Vic." I mumble into the receiver.

But the problem is, she was so wrong. They're not strangers anymore.

They're my friends.

* * *

**Nick**

"What the hell is this?!" I hold up the newest edition of Manhattan Elite in the air, towards my parents. "Is this some sick way of getting your revenge?!"

They stare at me, both as serious as if I just stated I'm going for a walk. Instead, I'm holding the evilest, if that even is a word, magazine in my hands.

How did they find out?!

"Is this your new way talking to your parents?" My father stands up from the couch and crosses his arms over his chest. I stare at him, no trace of amusement in my eyes.

"Is this your new way of being even shittier parents?!" I push my computer bag over off my shoulder. As I woke up today, feeling as good as I can, I wanted coffee. So I took my laptop and on my way to Starbucks, I saw my face on the cover of Manhattan Elite.

There goes my peaceful morning.

"Now Nicholas," My mother lowers her book. "I don't remember you saying you were sorry for how you acted the other day."

I roll my eyes. "You're never getting your apology after this!" I point towards my teenage picture on the cover.

How could they do this?

My father shakes his head. "We didn't do this, son." He sits back down and takes the newspapers. I stare at them, both doing their free time reading as if today was normal.

"I know you did this, mom, and I swear—" I start but my mother closes the book loudly and takes off her reading glasses.

"Nicholas you are my son. Why would I do this?"

"Why would you make Joe and Demi divorce?" I feel quite proud for being good at responding to my parents' questions. There was a time in my life when I would just stand there in front of their questioning stares and I'd be quiet.

I honestly never knew what to say. But it seems that time changes because I had a lot of things to say to my parents now.

"Nicholas we didn't do this." The way my father was so sure of himself made me want to stab him with something. This was complete betrayal. How could have they?!

"I hate you." I spat out, take my computer case and turn around.

"You can hate us all you want, but we didn't do this. And the fact that you trust the only person you shouldn't trust, is completely humourless. She even turned you against us, Nicholas—"

I don't hear what she says after that, because I close the front door behind me and get in the car.

Miley would never do this. I know she wouldn't.

Then why is it pinching me that she could?

* * *

**Miley**

"I'll see you at the doctor's appointment." Joe's bent down and is kissing Demi's sweater covered stomach, "I love you," he stands up and brushes Demi's cheek with his hand, "and I love your mommy." He leans down and leaves a chaste kiss on Demi's lips.

"And mommy loves your daddy too." Demi coos as she stands on her toes and gives Joe another peck on the lips.

My heart warms at the sight of them.

The baby isn't even born yet they look like family. I was never a firm believer in true love, but seeing them, like that, it makes me want to have that one person in my life to tell everything to. To just know that whatever happens to me, he will be there.

"You guys are too cute." I shout out to them from my place at the couch.

Demi hits Joe's shoulder playfully when he whispers something in her ear.

"Bye Miles!" Joe waves me a bye solute and marshes out of the room, leaving Demi and me completely alone.

"He loves you a lot." I comment when Demi plops down on the couch. She looks tired by the bags under her eyes, but her face is glowing.

The pregnancy really suits her.

"I know," she mumbles. "I've got him wrapped around my fat finger." She puts her point finger up in the air, adding a picture to her words. I giggle, making Demi smile too.

"So," Demi hugs a pillow to her chest. I groan, knowing it's time for personal questions. "Don't groan at me missy!"

I laugh. "Fine fine, ask away."

She makes a silly face and I explode in fits of giggles. I hold my stomach which hurts by how funny everything is. Finally after the feeling passes out I lean against the couch wall and cross my legs indian style.

"Okay, so Miley Stewart..." I hold my hand up, interrupting her.

"Wait, I've got a question.." Demi smiles, leans backward.

"Shoot."

I giggle, "Tell me something no one knows about you." I didn't plan for it to happen this way. Honestly, I didn't plan on it at all. But somehow in the middle of this weird day I got to Demi Torres heart. Because, I wanted her to tell me her favourite colour or even a boy band she liked as a young teenager, but what she tells me next is something I hadn't quite expected.

You see, Demi bites her lower lip and looks at me with such intensity in her eyes that it leaves me breathless. Somehow, between laughing together and joking, we entered an intimate bubble.

Something you only do with a best friend. With someone you think of as family.

"There was this time in my life..." She begins. "...when everything seemed like it was going against me." I nod, "My parents were having marital problems because my mom wanted to get pregnant but my dad never wanted another baby and there were a lot of harsh words involved."

That I can understand. I've had some of that in my life too.

"Anyway, I turned to the only thing I knew would help me." She blows a breath. "Alcohol."

I nod. "It's okay, Demi." I don't know where that came from. All I know is that I had to tell her it's okay to feel like that. To feel like the alcohol is the only way to get out of a mess.

"Yeah, well, Nick and I were friends back then." I knew that. I think I even read that somewhere. They were really close as kids, but then something happened and they haven't talked until Demi got on the top charts.

"And one day when I got home from school, my mom was threatening my dad that if he won't have a kid, then he can just go." Demi's eyes water. She looks up at me. "I was so scared, Miley. I was so scared my father won't be there to see me grow up."

I lean across the couch and press my palm against her knee.

"So I just ran out towards Nick's house. God, I was just sixteen at that time. I thought the world was against me. That I was to blame for my parents' fights. So I told Nick everything that's been going on and he just took my hand we walked towards the liquor store, he bought some alcohol with his fake ID and we got drunk at a park."

"Before we even realised it was dark and we had no idea where our houses were. So Nick got this idea, it seemed like a great idea at that time but as it turns out, it was the most stupid one ever. Anyway, he called some of our friends and they came, some of them were stoned, some weren't and we all got inside this small car and drove off towards the highway."

"Then we saw the mayor's house."

I cringe. No way. No fucking way—

"You have to understand we weren't ourselves. We were just driving through and I remembered how if the mayor won't approve of my parents divorce, they can't get divorced. So we sneaked through the backyard and we just got inside the house when the police came."

I stare at her, horrified.

So that's why it was in a box underneath his bed. It wasn't because it was some kind of a bad memory, it was because they were in jail.

Oh my god, Demi and Nick have a file! Their DNA is in the system. _They_ are in the system!

And I just let it leak into the real world.

"If you're wondering, yes, we got arrested."

I gulp. I am a bitch. I am a world class number one bitch.

"I'm—" Demi looks at me again, with her dark brown eyes and I smile softly at her.

"Now you know something about me that no one except Nick and our families." Not anymore Demi. Now everyone knows.

The alarm on her phone suddenly blasts off. "That's my meeting with my publicist." She lets out a wide smile. "If you'll excuse me, I have to get ready."

With that she leaves, leaving me to live with the guilt.

* * *

"Hey." I smile big when I open my room door. Nick is standing in his sexy white t-shirt and black jeans in front of me with a big sleepy smile.

"I am so glad to see you." He throws his arms around me and I'm engulfed in his scent. It's everywhere. And I love it.

When he pulls away, I don't even miss a beat to circle my arms around his neck and bring our faces together.

"So did you hear?" Nick interlaces our hands after I close the door and shuffle towards the bed. "About my bad boy past?"

I giggle. "Demi told me."

He looks relieved. "So you didn't read it in the magazine?" I share a quick glance towards the magazine that I ran to buy this morning. It's hidden under my pillow.

"No, I didn't." It's so easy to lie after you've done it once. So I don't understand how it's possible to feel the betrayal seeping into your skin.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." I shake my head and press my finger against his lips.

"Shh," With my other hand I touch his cheek. "Everyone's bound to have secrets at the beginning of the relationship."

He smirks. "The beginning?" I look at him confused.

"You didn't think this was the end," I giggle at his face. He pulls me closer and places his warm hands even lower on my back.

"No, I never want this to end."

I know it sounds cheesy. Hell, I've never been into cheesy. But when he says this, it makes my skin prickle with goosebumps. It makes me feel alive and all I'm left to do is pull him closer and rest my lips against his.

"I never want this to end either." I whisper against his lips.

The worst part is, I'm not lying.

* * *

A/N: -facepalm- I know it's been forever you guys, but I've got a busy life, lol. no really you guys, between studying for law school, travelling to law school and trying to rest enough to not be a zombie at law school, life's been pretty unstoppable. I guess life really doesn't stop for anyone. BUT HERE IT IS! The new chapter of Once Upon A Magazine. The shortest one yet, but it's here nonetheless! I'm sorry, again, for taking so long to update. Thank you for every review that you wrote on the last chapter. They make me really proud. Thank you for all the support. I love you guys. :) You, all of you, are my inspiration to keep moving and that one day I can reach out for my dreams :) Thank you!

_**~Please, review?~**_


	11. Chapter 11

"_I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you, __Yes, there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you, __I've seen the paths that you eyes wander down, I wanna come too,__I think that possibly, __maybe I'm falling for you." _- Falling In Love In A Coffee Shop by Landon Pigg

**Chapter 11**

**Miley**

"What if they think my parents are right and they blackmail us into divorce? Oh my God, my baby will grow up without a father..." Demi pulls another strand of her hair through the curling iron. I shift nervously beside her. She plucks her lips and gives them a flirty lip gloss, as she lets the curling iron to rest on the table next to the mirror.

I cup her curls inside my hands and start messing with them, trying to let them be wavy not curly.

"Demi you should've taken that pill dr. Morgan told you to drink..." I watch as she scatters some expensive looking powder across her cheeks. I bite my lower lip.

"I'm not poisoning my baby, Miley." She gives me a glare through the mirror. I step back and hold my hands up in defence. Point taken.

Today, Demi and Joe have a meeting involving their publicists. They're going to have to agree on how to keep this away from the publicity, or how to declare the world that a new member is going to be born into the Gray's family.

Both sounds terrifying to me, to be honest.

"Fine, but I still think you should just close your eyes for a second and breathe. All this stress isn't good for the baby." I say and place my hands on Demi's shoulders. She relaxes immediately and lets out a huge breath.

"I just don't understand!" She suddenly slaps her hands against the sink. "I have all the right in this world to marry the guy I love. What's illegal about that? Why do I have to check with_ strangers_ about my love life? Who are they to—"

I sigh. She's been going at this since she woke up this morning and dragged me out of bed to help her prepare for today. God, pregnant women are a mess.

_Victoria_.

I look at the girl with tears in her eyes as she reapplies mascara. _This is a stranger_, I repeat to myself. _I don't know this girl_.

"Everything will go smoothly, Demi." I coo. "No one can take Joe away from you." She nods as if I make sense, gets up and paddles towards the bathroom. I watch in awe as she kneels down and lowers her feet into a pair of red Converse.

"Right. I'm all set to go." Demi turns to me, "Now we need to focus on you. I hope that's not what you're wearing." I open my mouth to protest, but she ushers me towards her suitcase.

"I'll find some matching jeans for you. Then again you look like you don't eat anything—" She throws a yellow piece of clothing at me. I catch it.

"I eat Demetria." I huff and look at the sweater she threw at me. It has little specs of gold in and I stand in awe and watch as she takes out a rockish pair of thighs to go with.

Exactly eleven minutes later, I'm standing in front of the long mirror wearing a baggy yellow sweater with black tights. I watch as my face glows.

It's like I'm not Miley Stewart anymore. And it kind of feels like that too.

"You look hot, babe." Demi sets a pair of black high heels with gold rivets stuck on them onto the floor beside me. Oh my God.

_Oh my freaking God._

"Oh my God, " I mumble and push my feet in. Perfect match.

I throw my arms around Demi and literally hold her so tight I think she might explode. But instead of pushing me away, she squeezes me even tighter to her. That's the moment it started, I guess.

The moment that changed everything between me and Demi.

Before I have time to say the biggest thank you I've ever said, the door of Demi's hotel room open and Joe dazzles in holding a paper bag.

"I'm finally here and I'm bringing frozen yoghurt!" He sets the paper bag aside and bends down to kiss Demi fully on the mouth. I step away, giving the two lovers some privacy.

Warm hands sneak around my waist. I jump, turning around only to find Nick's gorgeous brown eyes starring into mine. I mirror the splendid smile he has on his face.

"Hi there." He whispers brushing our noses together. I place my hands on his chest and I can't help but to notice how perfect everything is about him.

"What're you doing here?" I move a single curl away from his face. My hands stay put behind his neck as my fingers play with the ends of the small hair at the end of his neck.

"I'm surprising you..." He kisses the tip of my nose. I scrunch my face. "You're too cute for my own good." He interlaces our fingers together.

I smile. A genuine, real, as big as clowns, unperfect smile.

"Well, I'm surprised!" I peck his lips again.

"Who's cute now?" Demi brushes past us as she leads Joe towards the open door. I grab Nick's hand in mine and follow them out. For the first time in a couple of weeks, I leave my phone, my wallet, my purse in the room.

I want today to be real.

* * *

**Nick**

I cradle her soft hand between my fingers and blow light butterfly kisses on each of her knuckle. She giggles into my sweater, her mouth covered with the skin of my neck as she bites it lightly.

Thank God we're alone in the hallway. But then again, there could be cameras...

Oh well let them arrest me for sharing love. I laugh to myself.

"What's got you smiling like that?" She swipes her long lashes and looks at me. God, I can get lost inside her eyes.

"_You've_ got me smiling," I kiss her nose again. She's so cute when she scrunches her nose. It makes me want hug her and never let her go. And I'm not planning on letting her go anytime soon. In fact, if you ask me, I'd be perfectly content with her staying forever.

"That's cheesy." Well, baby I'm a cheesy guy, then. My hands sneak around her torso and I pull her even closer. The smell of her perfume is killing me. And those high heels she's sporting...Now I finally understand what's the big fuss about heels.

They make Miley's legs looking so tall I think I'd like to climb along them for forever. If that makes any sense...

"Do you think everything is okay?" Miley looks towards the door on the opposite side of us. "They've been in there for a while now..." She turns back to me, her worried face sending warning signals all around my body.

I just love how caring she is. It's been only a couple of weeks since she met Demi and already she'd step in front of a bullet for her. Talking about a bullet., who am I kidding? I'd step in front of a bullet for Miley too. Heck, I'd jump off a bridge if she told me to. That's how hard I've got it.

"I'm sure they're fine." I play with the ends of her hair. It seems to work the trick and she lays her head on my shoulder again, sighing. I wish I could take that worry off of her mind. But with all that's been piling up with Demi and Joe, I think she's got something else on her mind but won't for some reason share..

"What if they make them divorce? Will the baby be okay?"

I kiss the top of Miley's hair. "Miles, there is nothing we can do about any of this except be there for them. If they try to push them apart, we will get the best lawyers anyone can get and we'll burn mom and dad. They can't do this. Fuck, they're insane for even trying to do it." I mutter.

Somehow she finds my hand again, and this time squeezes it so tightly I fear it will snap. But there's something about the comfort of her hand that makes me look down into those pools of blue ocean.

"Everything will be okay. I promise." I kiss her head again, then lay my face on top of her chestnut hair. I love the smell of her shampoo. It's agonising how much I wish my pillows smelled like her.

"I trust you Nick." She looks up at me and I see something flicks inside her eyes. There's now a small twinkle as she looks at me and I can't help but to lower my lips on top of hers into a small sweet kiss.

The kiss that changed everything.

Because the moment I open my eyes and stare right into hers, and the moment after sharing that kiss...I remember every girl I've ever dated. I remember every kiss. Every sweet moment but any of those can never do justice to this moment.

This moment, with this girl.

And that's how I know, no matter where life takes us; I will never be able to move on from her.

She's the one.

"Miley—" I open my mouth to say something, to express anything that can come as close to as I am feeling right now, but we're interrupted by a loud slam of the door in front of us and the moment is ruined.

"How the hell can they do this?! We're legally old enough to marry. How were they abled to do this? We're world known superstars for crying out loud!" Joe hits the wall with his fist as Demi, with a red face comes out right behind him. She looks so scared, just like she did that day when she told me everything about her parents, and I feel scared suddenly too.

"What happened?" I ask the same moment Miley stands up and rushes to Demi, interlacing their bodies into a hug.

"What do you think happened?!" Joe slides down until he's sitting on the floor. I kneel in front of him and ruffle his hair.

"I'm guessing mom and dad happened."

"Of course they did. They always happen." He looks at me. "You know what Nick? I don't understand how they could do this?!"

I shake my head. Disappointment washes over me. Why were my parents such monsters?!

"Shh, everything will be okay, Demi." Miley cranes her neck and we share a long look.

I don't care _what_ I have to do, but I have to do something. I have to help.

"Okay so they're making you divorce," I frown, stating. They couldn't do that? Wait, what was wrong with me of course they could. Actually, they just did!

Joe shakes his head and Demi starts weeping uncontrollably. I stare at first only at Demi, but then I glance back at Joe and suddenly it's like every ounce of blood escapes his face and I can literally see him go pale as a ghost.

Oh my God, I realise. This is not about the divorce. Oh no...But if Demi was this upset it means they're...No they couldn't take the baby, could they?

"They said we are not made to be good parents..." Joe mumbles. "We don't even get to name the baby..."

My heart breaks as the realisation settles over. God, I have never wanted to be so wrong in my entire life, and this is the moment I turn out to be right?

"Are they even legal to do that?!" I push my hand through my curls aggrievedly.

Demi pulls away from Miley and paddles softly towards me. "They talked to that woman I was seeing when I was just starting my career..." She gulps. "She signed the papers. I'm not psychically well, it says."

I stare at her, horrified.

So people with money can really do anything.

"But no you guys," I place my arm around Demi lovingly. She's my best friend. "They can't take away your baby.."

A hot tear rolls down Joe's cheek. "They just did."

I look at my brother. I look at Demi. Then I finally look at Miley.

There's got to be a way out of this. There's just got to be one. And I'm going to find it.

* * *

**Miley**

"It still feels bizarre..." I mumble as Nick's hand dazzles around my shoulders. I settle my head in the crook of his neck, and he leans his chin against my forehead.

We fit perfectly like this.

This is a good world. A world where I'm not an undercover interviewer, Nick is not forbidden for me and Demi is not losing her baby.

"I'm gonna figure this out, Miley." He murmurs. "No one is losing their baby." He says it as firmly as it gets. I wonder if there's something other that this on his mind...

"I hope so Nick, I hope so." I rest my hand on his chest. The warmth of his body lingers at my touch. My heart starts beating faster, suddenly, and I feel my breath get stuck in my throat.

I shake it off, though, because I have deeper issues to attend.

"I'm just so tired of this constant war in my family. It's like ever since I was little I've had to fight for every opinion, every right...I just can't believe a parent is capable of destroying your children happiness with a snap of fingers.."

I pull a strand of my hair absentmindedly and start playing with it.

"Look," I pull away from him entirely. I fumble with the zipper of a sweater I took from Demi's car when I got cold earlier in the day. Once the material falls away from my body, I push it onto the other part of the couch, and reach for the blanket that's kindly sitting on the small cupboard next to the couch.

"What're you doing?" I can sense the smile in his voice and that alone makes me happy. I just need him to smile. Just so I can know everything is going to be alright.

"Trying to set the mood to relax." I look at his face over my shoulder.

Nick raises an eyebrow with a smug smile on his face, "I don't think taking your clothes off would set the mood to relaxing..." I grab a pillow and smack it across his body.

That'll do him justice.

"Ouch!" He laughs as I smack him again. Then, before I can react his hands twine around my ankles and he pulls my whole body on top of his.

Instantly, I let my arms sneak around his neck. His own settle on my thighs.

"You're right," He whispers as he blows kisses on my cheek. "We should just forget about today's happenings and just relax for tonight. Just you and me." He pulls away and stares into my eyes.

"You're perfect," I blur out. I can feel my whole face shadow with red and for a moment I wonder if I have completely lost my mind.

_This is not good_, I realise. My stomach flips when Nick pulls me closer. The moment our hips touch, I'm done.

I don't remember being a wild girl, but when his right hand touches just the outline of my breast, I pull away only to discard the piece of clothing that was stopping our skin to touch, before I go back to his face.

Our kisses deepen and I can feel his tongue asking for a permission to enter my mouth. I gladly accept, and instead of pulling away like I should've...I grab his shirt and literally rip the buttons out.

"Sexy is a too meaningless word for you, Miley Stewart." Nick whispers into my ear. I take his fingers and place them on the top of the thighs that Demi borrowed me this morning.

Suddenly I remember Demi and how she'll lose her baby, but Nick pulls my pants down leaving me in only a pair of red lacy underwear. I push Demi out of my mind.

I'll think about her tomorrow. Right now, I'm forgetting about the world. Except Nick. I plan on remembering Nick the whole night, if you get what I mean.

"Take them off," I grab the belt loops of his jeans and push my hips against his. He groans loudly in response and soon I can feel his pants grow.

I moan in satisfaction. I start zipping down his pants when he puts his hand on top of mine and stops me.

I look up, puzzled.

"This would be our first time, Miles." He whispers softly. I scrunch up my nose. I had sex before, this is not my first time. And even though I know you shouldn't trust the papers, Nick is everything but a virgin..So what the hell is happening?

"Nick, I had sex before." I mumble. Maybe the magazines were wrong and he really never had sex before. It wouldn't be the first time for them to trick me...I mean Nick turned out to be completely different than I had expected.

Great, because I can't keep my mouth shut I just turned out a big slut.

"But _we_ didn't have sex before." He points between us.

I can feel my heart jumping out of my chest. Every time I mentioned having sex before to any other guy I dated, they'd all asked me who was it or when was it or even _how was it_ which made me sick to the stomach.

But here was this amazing guy. A man. And instead of carrying me into his bedroom to 'get some', he's being completely sentimental. He's thinking about me first.

For the first time in my life, I'm somebody's first.

"I just want it to be special, you know?" He interlaces our fingers. I love how through this whole conversation he never looked anywhere but my eyes. Even though there's an almost naked woman sitting on top of him.

"Being with you is special enough," I blur away again. What is with me tonight? It's like I had let go of everything and am holding onto Nick with every possible cell in my entire body.

"But I want to book a nice hotel, put rose petals onto the bed because you mean more to me then you will ever know." Nick presses his lips onto mine in a soft kiss.

I guess that's the exact moment something in me changes. Suddenly, it's not Victoria who I think about the whole day –it's Nick. And suddenly I don't have the same hunch to save Victoria anymore.

I run my hands through his hair. My heart melts when he looks at me.

"I think I may be falling in love with you," Nick whispers softly. The moment is so raw, so full of emotions that I push everything out of the window and just decide to be with Nick.

At this moment, tonight, I don't care about anything except Nick. Because for the first time in a while, I choose to do what my heart tells me to do.

So I smile at him, my eyes filling with tears because I could never have him. But I could have this night.

And I tell him the truth. It surprises me, of course. I didn't know I had had it in me, but I say it out loud. And I like how it sounds.

"Nick,_ I know_ I'm falling in love with you."

Nick doesn't say anything at first, but after a couple of minutes of us starring in each others eyes, he grabs my face between his hands and I swear he gives me the most passionate kiss that makes my whole body fly into heaven.

* * *

**A/N: Hi little ones :) So it's October already! :O And with that comes a brand new chapter :) I tried to update weeks ago, but with school and trying to have some family time to stay sane, I'd say I was lucky I've had enough time to update today! D: Thank you for all of your beautiful reviews, some of them made me blush! :) And some were just so good I had shed a tear. And well...You know what to do for the next chapter. Review! I will dedicate the next chapter to the person who gives me the 18th review! :) So work hard people. P.S, Next chapter will be A LOT of drama, plus it will be REALLY REALLY long and something extraordinary will happen... :D Trust me you're going to love the next chapter. So if I was you, I'd review right now so the next chapter can come soon! :) And who is else as happy that in 4 DAYS THE VAMPIRE DIARIES ARE BACK!? :O**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"_This is falling in love in the cruelest way, this is falling for you and you are worlds away." – Come back…be here by Taylor Swift_

**Nick**

"So basically it's a dead end?" I mutter as I stare at the papers that are scattered across the brown table.

"Well I wouldn't really call it—"

I hold my hand up to silence the lawyer sitting across from me. I take the paper with Demi's file in it, and tuck it under my arm. "You just told me that you can't do anything about the problem I required you to handle. You're the best lawyer in L.A. Want to explain that to me?"

He closes his mouth and sits back into his chair. "You have to understand me, ," he sighs. "I have a family of my own."

I shake my head. Great, another lawyer my parents have bribed. It seems that no matter how many I hire, every one of them turns on me.

"Get out." I mutter. This has been a total failure. The whole plan sucks. Why couldn't I come up with something when my brother clearly needs me the most? Demi is due in almost a month, and as it seems to me, the time is ticking. I won't have enough time to figure out an escape route.

Maybe I can bribe some doctors and make sure they leave the room for enough minutes so I can get Demi and the baby out. Maybe even Joe can follow. They could take their child and run away, preferably never come back to the life their own flesh and blood, their parents destroyed.

But what kind of a life is that for a child to live? Always on the run, constantly looking behind your back? I shake my head again. This has became my obsession, it was like I needed to make sure nothing bad happened to my brother or his wife. They were the only ones I have left.

"Hey," A soft whisper. Of course. I forgot about Miley. She's the other person I can trust. "Another dead end?"

I nod.

"I'm so sorry." Her melodic voice weavers me through. I sit up straighter and take Demi's file in my hand. Maybe if I can find a way to get Demi's psychologist to pull back the statement. But that was unlikely. If my parents had anything to do with her personal life, we were toasted.

"It's okay." I lean back. "I'll find a way. I know I will."

Miley nods, and then my eyes fall down onto the brown paper bags she's holding. I let out a smile.

"I missed lunch again?"

She places the bags on the table. "No no, it's only 10 am. I was out for brunch with Demi, and well...I remembered how hard you've been working and decided to bring you something to eat." She shrugs. "It's nothing."

But it's a lie. It's everything.

"Thanks for taking such good care of me." I pull her closer by her hand. "You're amazing." I whisper as my lips come in contact with her hand. I kiss her thumb and make sure to look at her while I do so.

Miley rolls her eyes. "Hardly." She says.

I push the papers away. "You know what? I think I deserve a little break." I stand up and pull her to me. When our lips touch the fire works awake in me. With each kiss, my heart gets attached more. It's like she's poisoning my soul, and if I don't go to rehab soon, I don't think I'll be able to let go of her. Ever.

"What did Demi say at the brunch? Did she look upset?" I ask when we pull away. Miley crinkles her nose and shakes her head.

"No work, remember?" She pecks my lips again but I move away, sighing.

"I'm sorry." I kiss her nose and I can't help but to feel my heart beat faster when a small smile spreads her lips wide. "I promise I'm taking you out for dinner tonight. How about that?"

Miley shakes her head. "Can we just stay in? Watch movies or something. I can't go out and have a good time knowing that Demi and Joe—"

I push my finger up her lip. "I don't want you worrying over that. I'm handling it."

She frowns. "Wasn't that the eight lawyer in the last week? God, Nick when will you give up on the whole lawyer thing?" She pushes away and runs her hand through her hair.

"You're right," I nod. "I need to take things further. I need to look things from another point of view."

Miley smiles suddenly, and I instantly know something just came up her mind. "I've got it Nick."

I lean against the table and raise my eyebrows. "Shoot."

She looks me right in the eyes, and gives me a smirk. "We do the same thing they're doing."

I frown, "What do you mean? My mom is not pregnant..."

Miley giggles softly before she presses her hands against my chest. "No silly. I mean the psychologist issue." She bites her bottom lip. "You said your parents bribed Demi's former psychologist, right?"

I nod.

"Then let's get a new one." She moves away from me slightly. "Let's just get her checked up, in front of witnesses, and get the psychologist to make a true statement. Is Demi in shape to be a healthy mother or not."

A light bulb lights inside me. My girl is so smart. "How did I not think of that?" I move fully away from her and start packing the papers from my study room. "You're so smart," I call to her behind my back.

"I know I am." Miley pats my lower back affectionally and honestly, it takes a load of control from me not to just take a break from all this thinking and instead go kiss my girlfriend, but I remind myself that Joe and Demi are in trouble and they need my help.

I close my briefcase and turn back to her. "Now all we need is to find a psychologist." I smile. "And I think I know the right one."

* * *

"Why did you need me to sneak out in the backyard again?" Raquel asks the moment she sees me walk out of my hiding space behind a bush. She's holding a bag of groceries in her small hand.

"I need help." I bite my lower lip. I hate asking her to do things for me that can get out of hand and get her fired. She only worked for us because of her family situation. But I honestly have no other choice.

Raquel leans closer to me and raises an eyebrow. "Okay what's going on? The whole family has gone mental. All I see these days are men in suits talking about important things with your mom. "

I shake my head. "Look, all I can tell you right now is that mom and dad are after Demi and Joe. They want to do a horrible thing, but I'm about to stop them. If you help me, that is." I look over my shoulder. I can see Miley's brown hair resting against the window of my car. I don't want to keep her waiting for long.

Raquel looks suspicious for a second but then her face breaks out into a smile. "You know how much I hate your mother. I'm in."

I chuckle silently. No kidding that girl is my best friend. "I need a psychologist." I decide to go straight to the point. Really, it's almost lunch time and my mother will be back to the house soon, and she'll probably see Miley in the car, and she'll want to know why I was here. And I don't want to put Rachel in the place to lie for me.

She puts down the bag of groceries and places her hands on her hips. "I'm assuming it's my sister that you're interested in?"

I nod. I know she's not going to want to do this, but I really need her help.

"Before you say anything, I know you haven't spoken to your sister in years and I know how much you hate her but trust me I wouldn't be here if I had any other options." I lean against the tree.

I remember how happy I used to be in this garden. My dad taught me how to play baseball here. Mom used to tell me stories about magical fairies that flew around the roses at night. I remember how every once in a while, I'd stay up the whole night and watch the garden in hope to catch a fairy. Never did, though.

Raquel seems deep in thought for a moment, and then she holds her finger up. "I'll give you her number. But that's it. I'm not going over there. No way in hell am I ever going to see her or talk to her. Ever again, do you understand me?"

I nod, relief flashes through me. "As long as you give me the number, I'll be fine."

"I'll text you the moment I get inside." She points towards the car behind the gate. "You should go now, your mom might be back soon." I nod, my face giving away a big smile.

This is it. We've finally accomplished something. And it's all thanks to Miley.

"How did it go?" Miley asks the moment I climb into the car. I nod at her with a giant smile.

"It's a green light." I push the car to life and we start driving down the road.

"That's good. So there is a way to save Demi after all?" She places her hands on her lap and I smile at her reassuringly.

"Thanks to you, she might have a future with her child." I'm about to add something else when I'm interrupted by the buzzing of my phone.

_I don't have the number. But here's the address; 74th Avenue Street, number 45._

It didn't take us long. Honestly, I was quite surprised to see how close they lived to each other, yet they never bumped into each other. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that they both hate each other, but I'd leave that for them to handle.

"Should we ring the doorbell or knock?" Miley turns to me, her eyes suddenly so small and precious. I wish I could just send her back to the car, but I know she's valuable. After all, this was her plan, the least I can do is let her cooperate with me on this one.

"Ring." I answer immediately. Not even three seconds later, the door are open by a slim, blonde woman. It's been a lot of time since I saw her last, honestly. But it's like she hasn't changed at all.

"Nick?" She places her hand over her heart and steps out into the cold morning air. Her hair is almost the same colour, it's only different by style. Instead of gold curls I've gotten used to, I see straight honey blond hair now. But everything else is exactly the same.

"Taylor, hi." I awkwardly hold out my hand for a hand shake, but instead she pulls me into her arms and squeezes me to death.

"Nick I'm so surprised! What are you doing here?" Her eyes only then fall onto Miley. "Oh, hi there." She smiles.

"Hello." Miley smiles. "I'm Miley, you must be Raquel's sister, Taylor?" She reaches her arm out for a shake, but when my best friends name shots out of Miley's eyes it's like it takes Taylor all the will power in the world to not go back into her house and close the door into our faces.

"I'm the one." She mutters. Then she cranes her neck and places her hands on her hips. "Don't want to be rude, but why are you here, exactly?"

I point towards the house. "How about we take it inside. Miley and me need to have a few words with you."

Taylor looks reluctant for a moment, but then she nods and lets us go through first. I wonder if this was a good idea after all. I mean, Taylor used to be involved with Joe and maybe asking her to do us a favour so he could be with his wife is something not a girl like Taylor would do.

"Look, can I start off by saying how I wouldn't be here if I had any other options?"

I look down for a moment, maybe to clear my mind but mostly because what I'm about to say next is really, really selfish. "But Joe needs your help."

Taylor snickers. Yes, she actually snickers. Then she rolls her eyes and walks past me. "I don't want to do anything with that guy." She shakes her head. "You're stupid for thinking I'd help out a guy who crushed my heart."

Miley steps in front of me before I can react. "Taylor, I may not know you, but us girls...We're all alike, aren't we?" She crosses her arms over her chest. "Look, there's been a situation and we need your help to save something very valuable to Joe, me and most importantly Nick."

I shake my head. This won't get her on board. Actually, now that we're here this all seems like an incredibly stupid plan.

"We need a psychologist." Miley shrugs. "And you're somewhat a friend. And right now, we're out of those."

Taylor stares between me and Miley and then back at me. "You found yourself a talker. She's good." She bites her bottom lip and looks down for a moment.

"How can I help you?" She asks so quietly that I for starters don't even hear it. But then Miley squeals and claps her hands excitedly and I realise Taylor just agreed to help us.

"This isn't me saying yes, I only want to know what's the problem before I get in the middle of anything."

I don't even hear her. All I can keep thinking about is the fact that my niece will have a life with her family. And I'll make sure she is spoiled. I'll make sure she has so much love around her, that she knows that it's the most important thing in the world. Family.

"Joe married Demi behind our parents back," I gulp. Here comes the hard part. "and now they want revenge by taking one thing that means the most to them. Their baby."

Taylor takes a step back, and gasps. "Joe is a father?"

I shake my head. "Not yet. But soon he will be, and our family got lawyers who bribed Demi's psychologist to write in a statement that Demi is not healthy enough to be a mother." I look into her blue orbs and pray with my life she agrees to this plan.

Realisation flashes across her face. "And now you need me to write that she's healthy."

I nod. I feel ashamed, honestly. Right now, I'm no batter than my father. He's walking around asking people for favours too. The only difference is that I'm actually doing it for all the right reasons.

"Please." Miley's suddenly standing next to me. "Can you imagine losing your child after carrying it inside you for nine months?" She shakes her head. "It's something no one should ever go through. Please help us."

Taylor looks at us, her eyes prying into our souls. She's probably reading us, our facial expressions, the way our eyes are wandering the room. Everything; it's like you're under a glass window where the whole world is watching you, waiting for you to break.

Finally, after a long silence, she speaks up. "Fine. I'll do it."

Miley lets out a shriek of delight. "Thank you so much!" She throws her arms around Taylor.

After they pull away, I place my hand on her shoulder. "I really appreciate this, Taylor."

She nods. "I don't have time for the examination today, or tomorrow for that case, but call me on Thursday and I'll see where I can squeeze you in."

I nod, knowing that getting Joe to come here will be really hard. But all we need is Demi to sit down and have a nice little chat and everything will be fine.

Happy ending after all.

* * *

**Miley**

So this is how it feels like when you do something remarkable. Like, saving a life for an example. Me and Nick...we just saved Demi's little baby's life. It's nowhere near over, but we're getting closer and for right now, we gave that baby a chance.

And that's enough to make me smile for a whole year. "We're a kick ass team." I comment as Nick's hand casually flips through the radio. The wind is blowing my hair as we drive down the road towards the hotel.

"I can't believe we did it. We actually came up with a plan that can actually work out." He smiles so big that all I want to do is reach across the car and grab his mouth with mine.

I nod. "Yeah, we're amazing."

Nick's hand interlaces with mine, and he brings our joined hands to his mouth. "No, you're amazing." He kisses each of my fingers softly, never taking his eyes off of the road.

"So," I lean my head back into the seat. "how about that movie?" I arch an eyebrow. Nick laughs.

"Are you inviting me into your bed?" Nick gives me this look, a sideway glance but it awakes so many butterflies in my stomach that I honestly can't help what I do next.

I pull away my hand from his, and instead lower it down until it's resting on his thigh.

"Miley—" he starts, but I let my hand travel more up and he suddenly bites back his words by moaning. I like the sound of that. Of his soft cries as what I'm doing obviously makes him hot.

"You should hurry up to the hotel." I murmur. "I don't know how long I can go before I rip off your clothes."

That sends him over the edge. I think his car drives with its maximum speed. I keep my hand locked tightly inside his thigh, moving it every few moments just to remind him that I'm still beside him, hot and bothered and waiting for him to park the car so I can get the hell out, take him to my room and have my way with him.

Soon enough, Nick takes out the keys out of the engine and rushes to my side to open my door. I smile at him wickedly as we walk into the hotel, hand in hand. I take my card room and trust me, we don't waste a moment.

The elevator door open and I walk in, feeling Nick's hand climbing up my waist. I smile to myself as the door close and then I push him against the wall and attack his lips with mine.

His hands travel down until he finds my thighs and with one move he yanks them up. I loosen his tie as I fumble with the buttons of his shirt. Shit, I have to remind him to stop wearing suits so often. His hands find their way onto the inside of my pants and I suppress a moan as his lips find a place at my neck.

Then suddenly the elevator door open and an old lady walks in.

I push myself off of Nick immediately, but trust me, it doesn't go unnoticed by the lady. She glares at me as she looks down at the bulge inside Nick's pants. Then she shakes her head and presses the top floor. Guess no more making out in the elevator.

Disappointed, I move to fix my shirt, but Nick's fingers stop me. He winks at me and goes down to suck on my neck as the poor lady stands in front, her back turned to us. I bite down my tongue to stop myself from moaning out his name because damn, that boy knows how to work his tongue.

The number on the door points to 4 and I pull Nick by his tie as we exit the elevator. I think the lady is saying something about the kids these days but trust me, I've long forgotten about the accident in the elevator by the time the door of my room hit behind me.

Instead, I focus all of my attention onto Nick as his hands roam my body, finding spots I've never knew existed. His lips find mine and we're back to that. I try to unbuckle his belt while he tries to understand how to get my bra off, but all we are is a pair of mashing tongues, animals ready to attack.

I kiss his nude shoulder when he throws his white shirt on the floor. My hands trace the patterns of his muscles as we lean against the wall. I feel dizzy, too much emotions all at once.

"You're gorgeous," Nick whispers into my ear as he finally unbuttons the last button of my shirt and along with it goes my bra. I feel completely naked, but it's okay because it's Nick and he's a great guy and it doesn't matter that I'm not who I pretend to be.

It doesn't matter because right now, in this room, I'm just Miley Stewart – his girlfriend.

I push him back on the bed. Our bodies hit the soft mattress and we both groan at the loss of contact when Nick pulls away to slip out of his jeans. Left only in his boxers, he grinds his body against mine and I dig my nails into his back.

"Miley," Nick takes my head into his palm. I watch as his eyes change colour and suddenly he's a guy, not a rockstar and I feel so much. My eyes feel with water because I can feel his heart beat.

"Yes Nick?" I whisper.

He ducks his head down and kisses me slowly, passionately. Then he pulls away smiles like he's won a million dollars.

"I love you." He whispers.

I place my hand over my mouth. Oh my God. "Nick—" Before I can say anything, we're interrupted by a phone ringing. For a second annoyance crosses Nick's face but then he rolls over, freeing my body from his big one.

"You should go answer that." He points towards the phone, loudly blasting by the door. I nod, then softly grab the white sheet and wrap it around my figure.

Did Nick Grey just say he loves me? I gulp down my saliva as I make small steps towards the phone. It's like it's million miles away. I just want to get back to bed and-

And what? I mentally hit myself. I can't go there and tell him back that I love him too because I don't love him. So how is fair of me to lie to him about something as important as this?

With shaking hands I take the phone and press the green button. I place it by my ear and that's when I hear screaming in the background. I grab the sheet and wrap it tighter around my body as I listen to several voices screaming and yelling.

"Hello?" I whisper into the receiver. I pray to God that this has nothing to do with me.

"Miles?!" I recognise the voice immediately. Avan.

"Avan?" I say a bit louder. "Avan why are you calling me at this time of the night?" I throw one glance over my shoulder and see the clock showing it's near eleven at night.

"Miles – shit!" Another scream is heard in the background.

"What's going on, Avan? Why is there screaming in the background?" I ask, panic raising inside me. What if something had happened? What if—

"Miley you need to come back to New York immediately."

I push the phone closer to my ear. "What do you mean I have to get back home immediately? Avan, what's going on?!" Nick sits up on the bed and looks at me with a worried glance. I look right into his eyes, but he can't calm me down, by now I already know something s wrong.

"Come home right now Miley. It's Victoria. Miley, her water broke and she's having her baby."

* * *

**A/N: uff off, a cliffhanger. How I love those :P I'm sorry for the delay. I truly wanted to post earlier. Thanks for the amazing reviews, you guys rock. So, one thing I want to say is that Miley didn't wear her ring at the Halloween party. Who else thinks Miam is falling apart? :P Anyway, keep up the amazing support and I hope to update as fast as I can. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_"The reason I love you is you, being you, just you."_**  
**

**Miley**

Door of the bathroom open ajar and Nick's curly hair peeks in. He gives me a lazy smile as I push my toothbrush into my toilet bag.

"The plane is ready." He opens the door wider as I pick up my toilette bag and head out of the bathroom. Honestly, everything is dizzy right now. Wait, did I forget my toothbrush? I turn around, my plan to go back to the bathroom and check—

"You packed your toothbrush, don't worry." Nick whispers in my ear. Then he tugs my hand and I follow him out of my room. Demi is lazily standing by, her huge stomach blocking half of the door.

"I wish I could go with you." Demi says softly as I grab the handle of my suitcase. I nod, I feel really lucky to be able to know that Demi really would go with me if she could. "I can't risk getting noticed, though. We don't want the world to know about the baby just yet." She rubs her tummy.

Joe emerges out of the elevator with a big duffle bag. "Hey Miles," He hugs me softly. "You're becoming an auntie today." He ruffles my hair.

I push his hand away and stand closer to Nick. As much as I have grown to love all of them, I just need to get onto that plane and be there for Victoria as fast as I can.

"Okay, we're going." Nick takes my suitcase out of my hand and starts peddling it down the hallway towards the elevator. He turns to Joe and Demi then, "Behave kids, and please try to avoid our parents." He gives them a smile and a wave before we're swallowed into the metallic elevator.

"Relax," Nick traces his fingers against my arm, "Everything will be okay. Victoria will be just fine and the baby will be born healthy and beautiful."

I lean my head against his chest. This has to end soon. I'm on a dangerous cliff end, and I'm afraid that with one wrong dive I'll be long gone. I can't get my heart broken again, I just can't.

"Nick," I look up at him, "about what you said before—"

Nick pushes his fingers against my lips. "Shh, we'll talk about it after all of this is over, okay?"

_But I'll be gone by then_, I think to myself.

I nod anyway.

"Are you sure you want to come with me?" I mumble. It's crazy for me to bring him there to the hospital but in the same time I can't imagine holding it all together without him.

"Well, do you need me there?" He cradles my head between his big palms.

Do I need him?

"Yes." I don't think he notices, but I can't help to gasp a little as the word flies out of my mouth. I didn't think about it for a minute, it's like my heart spoke instead of me.

What has gotten into me?

"Then I'll be the one holding your hand."

I smile. "Promise you'll never let go?"

He mirrors my smile. "Promise." He lays my hands on his chest and leans in for a kiss when the elevator door open. We both turn, giant disappointment smiles caressed on our faces as we walk out of it and into the lobby.

"Are you excited?" He asks me when we settle into a black limousine. By now I already got used to all the expensive cars and the whole rockstar life.

I play with my fingers in my lap. I know what my reaction would've been if I stayed at home and took care of Victoria. I would've been excited, yes. But also, I would've been happy and would've enjoyed the whole ride.

But now? Sitting here with Nick Grey, a hot superstar who is in love with me, and on who I have to write an article?

No, I'm anything but excited.

I'm literally scared to my bone because I don't know what is going on with Victoria and there is a big chance she'll give birth before I get there. And I promised myself –long ago when we were kids –that I would hold her hand whenever a hard time comes.

And giving birth is definitely a hard time.

Instead I'm here, playing a secret back-stabber and right now as lean my head on Nick's shoulder, I can't help but to wish I didn't have to go back to New York. I want to stay in L.A with Nick.

I want to _be_ with Nick.

"I'm nervous," I finally whisper. It's the truth. I am nervous. But it's the bad nervous, like the type of nervous that makes your skin cower.

"That's normal." Nick pulls me closer. "But like I said before, everything will be okay."

"How can you be so calm?" Beside the fact that it's not his best friend who's giving birth in a city miles away?

He shrugs. "I remember the night Frankie was born. I remember what you have to do, and more important what you shouldn't do. Like freak out. If anything you have to stay calm and prepared for every situation." He smiles at me. "And someone has to be your rock."

How am I supposed to betray Nick? After everything that happened between us, how can I sit down and write the article without breaking my heart?

I shake my head. Victoria is what's important to me. Not some troubled superstar who _thinks_ he loves me.

"Yeah, you're my rock." I glide my hands up and down his chest. I'm lying, but at this moment neither one of us cares.

* * *

Ever since I was a little girl, I hated hospitals. The whole white walls, big needles and scary screams scene was horrifying to me and I absolutely loathed the _h_ of hospitals. I think every kid is afraid of the white building at some point in their lives, but me? No. Even twenty years later I find myself shaking while entering the double grey doors.

Even with my hand firmly pressed into Nick's palm, I can't stop the shudder that runs up and down my spine.

"Miley!" I turn my head in the direction of my name being called.

Avan, with his shoulder length dark brown hair, waves at me with a cheeky grin attached to his lips. I can't help but to smile in return. I haven't seen Avan in so long!

"Avan!" I run towards him, completely forgetting my purse somewhere on the floor. I'm swept into his arms the moment our bodies collide. God, I missed home.

"I missed you so much, Miles." Avan whispers in my ear as we part slowly. I let my lips brush his cheek, and he moves some hair away from our face.

I hear a cough behind us and I turn my head, my eyes falling at a frowning Nick who's looking between me and Avan with a crease between his eyebrows. I giggle softly and pull away completely from Avan and grab Nick's hand.

"Avan," I turn to my friend with a smile. "This is my boyfriend, Nick." I point to Nick who suddenly looks really revealed when I introduced him as a boyfriend.

I turn to Nick, wiggling my eyebrows. He chuckles, and I know he's not worried anymore. "Nick, this is Avan," I point to Avan. "My friend from childhood."

"Nice to meet you, man." Nick nods at him. I can still feel the tension between those two, and even though I have no idea why, but I let it go for now.

Victoria is the first thing I need to see.

"Avan, where's Vic?" I ask as I pick my bag up from the floor. I haven't gotten time to take our bags to my and Victoria's house yet, because both me and Nick agreed to just leave them in the car (a car he bought at the airport. Yes, he bought a car.) and go straight to the hospital.

"Room 312." He points down the hall. "It's the last room."

I quickly thank him and tug on Nick's hand as we race down the hall towards the red door. I can't believe I'm about to see my best friend after being apart for more than a month.

Suddenly I do feel excited, because this is happening. The baby is going to be born and I'm going to be a somewhat aunt.

I giggle as Nick opens the door. We both peek our head in, and I'm blown off by how much Victoria has changed.

"Victoria!" I yell, clasping my hands together as I hurry towards the bed she's lying in. I throw my arms around her before I get her a chance to respond. But she squeezes me to death, her skinny arms around my waist.

"Oh my god Miles it's really you—" She takes a deep breath and looks really concentrated suddenly. And then she screams.

She literally screams.

"Are you okay?" I ask, frowning as she takes a couple of deep breaths.

"Do I look like I'm okay?" She hisses. "Can someone just get me the damn epidural!?" She starts breathing heavy and I look over my shoulder at Nick who gives me a wink.

"Vic, I know it's probably not the best time, but I need you to meet someone." I pat her shoulder caressingly. Victoria turns to me with a blank look, until her eyes fall onto the guy standing behind me.

"Oh." Is all she says. Then she turns back towards the window and screams on top of her lungs. Another contraction, I presume.

Four minutes later she falls back on the bed and turns to me and Nick. "You're Nick Grey." She states, her eyes casting onto the spot where Nick's hand is pressing warmth. Right on my lower back.

She looks up at me and raises her eyebrows. I telephonically tell her I'll answer any questions later. She nods and looks back at Nick.

"I'm Victoria," she goes to stretch out her hand but then pain flashes over her face and she sits up, and screams really, really loudly.

I jerk back and put my hands over my ears. A nurse walks in, looking rather unbothered to hear the screaming. "Everything okay? How apart are you contractions now, sweetie?" She smiles at Victoria.

Victoria gives the nurse a glare. "Get this baby out of me!" She yells.

Nick stiffens a laugh next to me. This really is funny. I mean, I haven't gotten to the point where she acts like a hormonal pregnant woman because I left before it started happening, but it seems like I missed quite a show.

"I know it hurts—"

"No you don't!" Victoria stabs a finger at the nurse's direction. "You look like you don't eat let alone like you gave birth. So can you please shut your pretty mouth and just get me the damn epidural?!"

I gasp along with Nick as the nurse blushes and looks down. "I'm so sorry—" I say but the nurse looks up and laughs.

"Don't worry. She's not herself right now." She explains to us. Then she sits down on a round chair and looks at Victoria. "Open your legs honey."

Victoria sighs but thankfully does what the nurse asked her to do.

"Well, I'm happy to say you're almost eleven inches opened. You can get that epidural now." The nurse gives her a friendly smile and pats her knee. "I'm gonna go get the doctor. "

"See?" I press my hand against Victoria's head. "You'll get the epidural now and everything will be okay."

"I don't care about the epidural," She plonks back on the bed. "I just want this monster out of me already. Isn't nine months enough?!" She presses her hands against her giant stomach. "Mommy loves you but please get the hell out of my stomach!"

The door open behind us and a man in a white thesis comes in holding a paper. "Mrs. Justice?" He looks at the paper before up at Victoria. "I'm doctor Cullen and I'll be the one who gets the honour to deliver your baby." He gives her a charming smile.

"I don't give a fuck about who you are, just get this baby out of me!"

"Victoria!" I place my hands over my mouth, giggling softly.

"Don't worry. Every woman is like this during labor." Doctor Cullen winks at us. "I hear you're eleven inches dilated. It's great progress." He smiles warmly. "Are you ready for that epidural?"

"Now we're talking!" Victoria looks pleased suddenly.

"Right, well I'm afraid I'll have to ask you two," the doctor turns to us. "to wait outside until the baby is here."

"What?" I frown. "I thought I could be in here and hold her hand. She doesn't have anyone else." I plead.

The doctor shakes his head, "I'm sorry miss, it's the hospital policy. Only husbands and fathers are allowed to be in the deliver room during the delivery."

I bite my bottom lip. Nick interlaces our fingers and gives me a soft kiss on the forehead. I guess I have to be outside while Victoria gives birth to her daughter.

"Fine. I guess we'll go now." I mumble. I turn to Victoria. "I'm gonna be just outside the door. Call if you need me." I whisper and then follow Nick outside.

Now all there's left to do is wait.

* * *

"Look at her Miles, she's perfect." Victoria coo's the moment I walk through the door.

I sit on the stool next to the bed and place my hands over the baby. "Oh my God, Victoria she's like an angel."

She's wrapped in a soft pink blanket. Her eyes are shut tight, but all babies have blue eyes when they're born so we won't know the colour of her eyes until she gets a bit older.

Her small hands and feet are moving in sync as Victoria blows small kisses on her head.

She's perfect.

"What did you name her?" I try to push away the nagging feeling of guilt that I should have been there, on the couch with her picking names instead of playing the part of a whore.

"Amber Ray." Victoria looks up at me with a small smile, and I let a tear fall down my face because the baby we're holding is so perfect.

"I love it." I whisper, Amber's small finger circles around my thumb.

"Miles," Victoria looks at me and I immediately know what this is about. "I thought you were supposed to just write the article about him, not actually fall for the guy."

I freeze in the spot. "Fall for the guy? What are you talking about?" I lean against the bed post and crane my neck to look at my best friend.

No. She couldn't of have figured it out during the labor. I mean, c'mon the woman almost killed everyone who touched her, and now she's telling me I fell for Nick?

I didn't fall for Nick. No, there's no way in hell I let that happen. I can't risk this baby's life.

"It's kind of obvious." She tells me. "The way you need him close, and how you can't keep your eyes off of him. I've never seen you act like this."

I sigh. It's not true. "You're insane. I'm not falling for Nick."

Victoria shakes her head and cradles Amber closer. "You're right. You're not falling for him. You already love him."

Words are stuck in my throat. She can't be right. No, I've risked a lot of things by doing this interview and I can't let myself ruin it because of a guy.

He's just a guy after all.

"Look, Miley, don't break your heart just because of a stupid article." She tells me. "We'll survive anyway. With or without the money."

I shake my head. "I don't love Nick."

Victoria raises her eyebrows. "Are you sure about that?"

The truth is I'm not. I'm not sure because the way he makes me feel is something I haven't experienced before and I'm scared. I'm scared because the feelings are new, and more importantly they're forbidden.

I can't love Nick Grey. I'm supposed to write an article containing dirt from his life. If he finds out about that, he won't love me anymore. Hell, I'll lose him forever.

But as I close my eyes and his face is what comes to my mind, I realise Victoria is right.

I'm in love with Nick Grey.

* * *

**A/N: **Wow. I think I haven't posted in two months. Which is insane, and I'm incredibly sorry. You can thank Struck By Lighting for this chapter, because I was inspired to write after I started watching that movie. It's about writers, btw, and if you are one you should most definitely watch it. I'm sorry, again, for not posting earlier but it's awfully hard to write something you have no inspiration over. But I will finish this story no matter how hard it might be to write it. I owe it to you guys. So I'm sorry if the chapter is crap, but I honestly dislike this story and I have no idea how I'll end it. Anyway, I hope you had a great Christmas, I wish happiness and great joy for the upcoming New Years Eve, and for all of us loners out there to finally find that soulmate in the year of 2013. :)


End file.
